Going for a Mountain Vacation
by Creativetomboy
Summary: The SSBB characters are going to the mountains for a vacation! The only problem is, there are only five cabins. Seven characters in each cabin, and nothing to stop any one of them from having the best time of their lives. Mostly adventure, but who knows what other genres this vacation will lead them to. This will be a one crazy vacation, indeed. No doubt about it!
1. Chapter 1

(Author's Notes: So, this is my first Fanfic. I have had this idea for a while now. Now, I'm doing it. Let us see how it turns out.)

Going for a Mountain Vacation

Chapter 1: We're Going on Vacation

Chaos. Chaos in the Brawl Mansion. Ike and Link are in the middle of a battle. The rest of the smashers watch from a large television in the main room.

"You go Ike!" exclaims Marth from the most comfortable couch.

"UH, you obviously need to open your eyes. Link will totally spank Ike." Fox is pretty sure of his opinion.

"OH, so now you are the expert in battles, huh?" Marth snaps at his fellow smasher.

Peach walks up and says, "Boys, no need to fight. Both of your opinions are possible." Of course, just Peach's luck, Ike swings his sword down, hitting Link's head. Link flies off the course. "Game!"

"Marth's opinion is correct, but Link was likely to win as well." Innocently, Peach turns around, so she doesn't have to see the tongues of Fox and Marth; Marth's in gloating, and Fox's as a rebuttal.

As always, Zelda attempts to cheer up her friend by saying, "Peach, boys fight. There is nothing we can do about it. Look at Kirby and Dedede, or Bowser and Mario."

"Uh-huh. Both times you said villain fight hero. What about hero against hero? Heroes are not supposed to fight each other." Peach explains to her second best friend; only behind Princess Daisy. Just then, the intercom comes on.

"Everyone please assemble in the conference room. Thank you. That includes your pikmin, Olimar." Mario's voice is heard throughout the mansion on the intercom.

In the Conference room.

Mario stands on the stage. Smashers fill the room. Peach sits down in a chair beside Zelda. Zelda looks at her finger nails.

"Do you think I should paint my nails green for Link?" Zelda asks Peach.

"That would look like you barfed on them. Purple is your color." Peach responds politely. Zelda looks at her nails again. She realizes Peach is correct. Just then, a deep voice yells, "Get back here you puny pink thing!"

Kirby runs in with a piece of strawberry cake. King Dedede hits the door open with his hammer. Peach and Zelda scream. Kirby hides under Peach's chair. Dedede runs up and says, "I'll squash him, even if it means quashing the princesses too!"

Before King Dedede smashes Kirby, Peach, and Zelda, a voice yells, "Halt!" Dedede's attention turns to the voice. Fox stands at the door.

"There is no sense in this Dedede." Fox calmly states.

"That's King Dedede to you fluffy!" Dedede shouts.

Fox responds by saying, "Furry, more like it. Walk away from the princesses."

King Dedede walks, or waddles considering how fat he is, over to Fox. "Why I outa smash you into the dirt. You can't order me around!" Dedede readies his hammer.

"Dedede, everyone is of equal power here. You have no more authority over Fox or Kirby than I do." Peach states with her usual innocent and cheerful tone.

"Poyo!" Kirby had to chime in.

"Are you suggesting that I don't have total control over all you wimps?" King Dedede asks the princess in pink.

"Absurd." The new voice entering the conversation belongs to none other than Lucario. "The princess is applying that you have no control over who does not belong in your kingdom." The Pokémon walks up and stands beside Zelda. Zelda says, "Lucario couldn't be any more correct."

"I at least want my cake back. Kirby has no right to take it from me!" Dedede states in his usual loud voice.

Fox says, "Dedede, yelling will not return your cake. Kirby, may I please have the cake?" Kirby responds by gently walking up to Fox and handing him the cake. "Poyo." Kirby smiles and is as happy as ever.

"Next time, try that." Fox hands the cake to Dedede, with that lovely piece of advice. Dedede snatches the cake and walks away, rather irritated.

Meanwhile, Nana, Popo, and Toon Link have their own conversation. "OH boy! I can't wait to see what Mario has to say." Nana states cheerfully.

"Ugh. If it is another lecture about how to behave in the cafeteria, I'm going to bail." Toon Link comments.

Popo asks, "How is it possible that you are so cheerful about this?" Nana's response, "Peach's personality has grown on me."

"Okay! Everyone please-a sit." Mario says into the microphone. Mario's request is fulfilled by everyone, except for R.O.B, who can't sit in a chair. Dedede sits in a chair by Bowser, but when he his backside hits the chair, the chair collapses. Many giggles and laughs fill the room.

"Who are you laughing at!?" Dedede yells infuriated. Peach covers her mouth, trying not to giggle. Toon Link falls out of his seat laughing. Nana leans against her fellow Ice Climber holding her stomach in laughter. Popo covers his mouth giggling as his face turns red.

"Ok, that was-a pretty funny." Mario stops giggling. "Now I-a will tell you what-a the announcement is. I have-a talked with-a Master Hand, and-a he says we can all-a go on-a vacation!"

Conversations stir throughout the crowd of smashers.

"He can't be serious!"

"Tell me it isn't so! Cool!"

Mario continues, "I know. It's-a exciting. We can-a have one last-a fun trip before the new-a game comes out. We have-a five cabins up in the mountains rented. I have-a split us all into-a five groups of-a seven and placed groups-a into cabins. Cars are-a also rented. I have-a placed lists on-a each windowsill. Tomorrow at-a eleven, be-a ready to-a go."

"Mario, can-a I go see who I'm-a with?" Luigi asks his slightly older twin brother.

"Why-a certainly Luigi!" Mario exclaims with joy.

Outside

Sure enough, outside, five black vans sit in a row. Each of them has a piece of paper on the windshield, the Smash Bros. logo on the side, and seven seats inside. Peach and Zelda look at all the cars.

"That must have been a lot of money." Peach puts her hand over her mouth in wonder.

"All right! Let's go check it out!" Toon Link exclaims to his friends. The Ice Climbers follow Toon Link over to the first black car. Toon Link jumps onto the hood of the car and grabs the paper.

The paper says, "Cabin #1- 'Just Play'. Characters: Mario, Diddy Kong, Ganondorf, R.O.B, Fox, Pokémon Trainer, & Lucas." Toon Link tosses the paper. Nana catches it, stands on Popo's shoulders, and puts the paper back on the windshield. Toon Link continues his search for his ride there.

The next car's paper says, "Cabin #2- Short & Sweet. Characters: Luigi, Yoshi, Toon Link, Kirby, Falco, Lucario, & Ness."

"I'm going! Yahoo!" Toon Link yells in joy. "I want to find out where you two are." Nana and Popo look at each other.

Toon Link grabs the paper on the third car. Toon Link reads out loud, "Cabin #3- For Revenge. Characters: Peach, Wario, Samus, Meta Knight, Wolf, Jigglypuff, & Mr. Game & Watch."

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa!" Samus walks up and grabs the paper from Toon Link. She takes a long look at it.

"Good luck. You have Wario." Toon Link states. Samus scowls and yells, "Who arranged this?!" All fingers point towards Mario, who stands by Peach, talking to her. Samus puts the paper back on the windshield and says, "I'll be right back." She storms off.

Toon Link takes a look at the next two papers. The forth car's paper says, "Cabin #4- Given Width. Characters: Bowser, Link, Pit, King Dedede, Captain Falcon, Marth, & Snake." The fifth car's paper says, "Cabin #5- Lady Power. Characters: Donkey Kong, Zelda/Sheik, Ice Climbers, Olimar, Pikachu, Ike, & Sonic."

"Lady Power? What kind of cabin is that?" Toon Link asks in confusion.

"YA. Zelda and I are the only ladies in that cabin." Nana states.

"You missed Olimar." Popo's statement makes the three laugh. Once Toon Link stops laughing, he says, "OH, good one Popo."

"Let's be glad Olimar isn't a lady. He would have some serious issues if he was a girl, like the fact that he has wife instead of a husband."

"He has a wife? I thought he was my age!" Popo states in confusion.

Author's notes: YA. So, I hope I got you hooked. I really had fun writing this. Another thing; I have nothing against King Dedede or Olimar. I was just being funny. Also, Olimar really does have a wife. You will need to know much more than that about Olimar to understand some things. None of these characters belong to me. Duh.


	2. Chapter 2- Are We There Yet?

(Author's Notes- OH boy! I'm so happy that I got good reviews! Not to pat myself on the back, but so far, I'm a hit. I will keep up the good work as best I can. I'm not a genie, so I can't make everyone happy. I will do my very best though. Back to the story; now they are on their way there. Car Trip!)

Chapter 2: Are We There Yet?

Six o'clock. It is quiet in the Smash Mansion. Too quiet. Of course, that won't last for long.

"Hey! Wake up!" Toon Link jumps on Mario's bed. "Wake up Mario! I'm ready to go!"

Mario turns over onto his side, puts his head under his pillow, and groans. Can't blame him for groaning in annoyance. Toon Link is too hyper for this early in the morning. "Toon Link, go-a bother Fox." Mario tries to sound friendly, but cranky still rang through his tone.

"Good idea!" Toon Link exclaims in joy. He jumps off Mario's bed and runs out the room.

Down the hallway, Fox sleeps in his bed, so very peacefully. The door bursts open.

"Wake up!" Toon Link bothered Fox, just like Mario told him. Unfortunately for Toon Link, Fox sleeps with his gun. Fox's reaction; shoot a bullet at Toon Link in his sleep. The bullet goes through Toon Link's hat, bounces off the wall, and goes through the roof.

Falco just happen to be in the hallway. He says, "Don't ever disturb Fox in his sleep. Learned that the hard way."

"I won't be disturbing Fox in his sleep anymore. That was a bad idea. That was Mario's bad idea."

"You might want to close the door. The draft will hit Fox, therefore waking him."

Toon Link takes Falco's advice. He closes the door.

Ten Thirty

Four hours and thirty minutes after Toon Link's outburst, everyone is up and traveling through the mansion. Peach and Zelda stand in front of a door. Peach daintily knocks. Zelda puts her purple suitcase down, takes off her white glove, and looks at her fingernails. The door opens.

"I'm up. I've been up for a while." Samus is who opened the door. She is not wearing her power suit.

"You aren't wearing your power suit." Peach states.

"I only had lavender nail polish. Does it still look good?" Zelda stresses about her nail. Peach and Samus look at Zelda's nails.

"They look good to me." Samus complements.

"Thanks."

"Don't get used to it. I don't complement just anything. Oh, and yes, I am not wearing my power suit. I figured I wouldn't need it." Samus walks alongside Zelda and Peach, carrying her one bag. "Where's your bags Peach?"

"Mario helped me earlier." Peach answers Samus's question.

"You should have seen how many bags Mario drug outside. I didn't know Peach had that much stuff." Zelda remembers how many bags Mario brought outside.

Outside by the cars

Five black vans still sit outside lined up. Smashers come in and out of each car. In front of the first car, smashers in cabin one gather. Mario asks, "So, who is going to drive?" Silence.

"I will." Pokémon Trainer, or as his fellow smashers call him, P.T, states.

"Wait, remember the last time you drove a vehicle?" Lucas reminds P.T of his previous failed drive, on a bicycle. P.T ran over a few smashers, including Lucas, Mario, and Olimar. Olimar acted as a stopper though.

"Gosh Lucas. You mess up one time." P.T crosses his arms in offense.

"I can drive." Fox states.

"You aren't even a human." Ganondorf snaps.

"You aren't either."

"At least my limbs are long enough."

Lucas's attention is caught on something else. Diddy Kong jumps in the front seat of the van. Lucas says, "I vote for Fox."

"Why?" Mario asks.

"I really don't want my life in the hands of that." Lucas points to the car. He really didn't have to. Right after he points to the van, Diddy Kong hits the horn. It startles everyone who heard it.

"All in favor of Fox driving us instead of Diddy Kong, say 'I'." Mario didn't wait even a minute before his team said 'I'. "Motion carried. Get out of the van Diddy."

Meanwhile, as Team 1 tries to get Diddy Kong out of the front seat, Team 4 has a problem.

"Bowser takes up the entire back seat." Link states.

"We could tie him on top of the van." Snake suggests.

"We will be going through tunnels Snake. He'll be left behind when he hits the top of the tunnel." Marth has a point.

The five men think. Link, Pit, Marth, Captain Falcon, and Snake think hard on it. That is when King Dedede says, "We have so much space in the back, yet so little luggage." One gasp comes from each of the five human men. Problem solved.

Team 5 stands around their van, except for Pikachu, who lies on top of the van, soaking up the sun's rays. Zelda calmly strolls over to the van. Ike sits in the driver's seat. He pretends to drive like crazy. The Ice Climbers sit in the seat beside Ike. They pretend to be passengers on Ike's crazy ride. Olimar tries to close the trunk, but no luck. He climbs onto the van and jumps on the trunk door. No luck. Donkey Kong watches Olimar struggle. Unfortunately for Olimar, his shoes don't have as much traction as he thinks. He gets close to the edge of the trunk door and slips off. Donkey Kong makes closing the trunk so easy. He just closes it. No trouble at all. Zelda strolls by.

"One more bag. Here, I'll open the trunk." She opens the trunk and sets her bag on the ground. She walks off. Olimar sits up and sees Zelda's bag. He lies back down in exhaustion.

Ike yells, "We're gonna crash!"

"You do know the car isn't moving, right?!" Popo yells back.

"I know! I'm just having some fun!" Ike yells with joy.

Zelda knocks on the glass. Ike takes attention to the window. He says, "We will make a quick pit stop." He pretends to stop the car, making the skidding sound with his mouth. He opens the window. "What can my assistants and I do for you today?"

"Well, we seem to be missing someone. Have you seen-," Zelda is cut off when someone gently tugs her dress. She looks down.

"Looking for me?" Sonic stands behind Zelda with his smile.

"AH! Alright, never mind, continue." Zelda tells Ike.

Ike closes the window and continues to pretend. "We have to catch the burglar in our fast police car!"

"I thought we were in a race and losing." Nana states.

Meanwhile, Samus gets in the driver's seat of Team 3's car. She asks, "Everyone here?"

Peach gets in the seat beside Samus and looks into the mirror. She sees the rest of Team 3; Wario, Mr. Game & Watch, Wolf, Jigglypuff, and Meta Knight. "The gang's all here." Samus starts the car.

Team 4 is in the car and ready. Captain Falcon sits in the driver's seat.

Marth gets buckled and says, "Ready."

"Go!" Captain Falcon floors it. The van goes reverse in high speed. It runs over the mailbox, turns, and stops on the road.

Snake, who is in the front seat, leans against the window. King Dedede hugs Pit in the back seat in terror. Marth holds onto his seat beat with fear. Link's surprised face slowly morphs into a smile. Snake starts to quietly laugh in relief.

"Slowly, Captain Falcon. Speed limit, at the max." Marth tells Captain Falcon. The car drives on.

The other teams just watched what happen. They stare in wonder.

"UM… I'm not quite sure what to say about that." Ike states.

"Are we ready to go?" Sonic, who sits in the back seat, asks.

Ike nods and starts the car.

On the road

Thirty minutes; how long Team 2 has been driving.

"I'm so bored!" Toon Link complains.

"Poyo." Kirby hears his stomach growling.

"That reminds me. I was so busy this morning, that I never had breakfast. Anyone else but Kirby and I hungry?" Lucario asks. Everyone by Falco, who is driving, responds with yes, (or 'poyo' in Kirby's case.) Falco just shrugs. "It is decided. Anywhere to get a bite?"

No response from Falco. Just a shrug.

Team 3's car seems fine. They play a quiet game.

"I spy with my little eye, something… blue." Peach plays 'I Spy' with her team.

"It is Meta Knight, again." Wolf isn't surprised, just annoyed.

"Ok, you must be cheating or something." Peach has an unusual irritated expression and tone.

Meta Knight quietly reads his book. Jigglypuff's eyes roam. She looks at Meta Knight, who sits beside her. She tries to look at the page. Mr. Game & Watch, also called G.W by his fellow smashers, looks out the window on his left.

"Let's sing a song!" Peach joyfully suggests.

"No!" Everyone yells simultaneously.

A riot is about to stir in another car.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?!" Not Toon Link. Not Nana or Popo. King Dedede continuously asks.

Snake's face turns red with anger and irritation. "Zip your lips!"

"I want to be there right now!" King Dedede whines.

"Can we chuck him now?" Marth asks desperately.

"That would be wrong." Pit states. "But very pleasant."

"I can't take it anymore!" Captain Falcon stops the car.

The guys get out of the car. Snake takes a deep breath to say something, but his attention is caught when Team 2's car goes by. Toon Link hangs out of the car window and yells, "Suckers!" The car disappears behind a rock while turning.

Snake shakes his head back into reality and says, "We have to get King Dedede to stick a pie in it. We'll never make it if he keeps asking that same stinking question the whole way."

Pit gets an evil grin. He walks over to the trunk and opens it. He says, "We could use your help Bowser."

Moments passed. Team 4 is on their way again.

"Hey! It's cold up here!" King Dedede is strapped to the roof of the car.

Snake sits peacefully in the car. He leans back and relaxes. "Much better."

(Author's notes- There is nothing better than a quiet passenger on a long car trip. King Dedede on a car trip; not as much fun. I didn't show teams 1 or 5 during the trip itself. Figured the only thing that could go wrong with Team 5 is a pikmin flies out the window or something. Well, next chapter, I'll have teams 1 and 5 explain what happen on the way there. Don't ask where Team 2 went to eat, because I have no idea.)


	3. Chapter 3- This is Where we will Stay

(Author's notes- So, it has been a while. School started recently. (Personally I think that really stinks. Sorry to all you school lovers.) I'm glad chapter two was good. I was worried people would want to see what teams 1 and 5 were doing in the car. The goods news; I plan to tell you in this chapter. Let's see what happens. I'm just free writing off the top of my head, so possible strange moments are possible. One more thing: (I caught a spelling mistake last chapter. Marth cannot hold onto his seat 'beat'. It was supposed to be 'belt'. I did write the word 'seat' just before, so I blame that.) Enjoy chapter 3 ;)

Chapter 3- This is Where We will be Staying

A long log cabin sits in the woods. A banner, in place of a light-up sign (like Burger King would have,) says 'Welcome to Fiction Cabins. The place where T.V, Video Game, and Book Fictional Characters can have a Luxurious Mountain Vacation.' A black van drives into the parking lot. It parks close to the building.

The back door on the right side of the van opens. Wario falls out. Wolf jumps over Wario. He looks down at Wario behind him.

"You are easier to kick out of a seat than you look." Wolf states with an evil grin.

Peach gets out of the car through her door. "That was a very mean thing to do Wolf."

"No. Wario probably needed help getting out of the car anyway. Wolf just made it ten times faster." Samus comments. (No offense Wario lovers.)

Another black van pulls up and parks two spaces away. The back door opens. Olimar jumps out and runs into the building faster than Peach can say 'peachy'. Ike gets out next. Peach elegantly strolls over to Ike.

"What does Olimar have against cars?" Peach asks.

"He doesn't have anything against the car, except for the fact that it isn't fast enough to get here. We had to stop like twenty times, just because Olimar has an overactive kidney. I don't know if it is a medical problem or what, but his kidney works faster than Sonic's." Ike answers more than just Peach's question.

Peach's response to what Ike said; "Oh."

Two more cars pull in. They both park on the other side of Team 3's van.

The front door of the farthest van on the right opens. Diddy Kong jumps out. Mario gets out and accidentally steps on Diddy Kong's tail. Diddy Kong turns towards Mario and punches him in the nose. The impact causes Mario to fall back into his seat. Diddy Kong walks off like nothing happened. Mario holds his nose with both hands in pain.

"You got hurt by a little monkey. I can see why it was easy for Kirby to best you that one battle." Ganondorf shows to be amused by Mario's bad luck. (Sorry Mario fans. I just wanted to do that.)

Instead of the door opening, the window breaks on the other van. Toon Link jumps through the open window, lands on his feet, holds up his sword with both hands, and yells like an ape man. He starts to run around the van. Samus and Peach watch. Peach has no expression. Samus on the other hand looks like she just saw Luigi without his shirt on. Meta Knight, Jigglypuff, and Mr. G.W watch Toon Link from the window. Lucas, P.T, and R.O.B watch from inside the van on the other side through the window.

Finally, Team 4's van pulls in. King Dedede sleeps on the top of the car. All five guys get out of the van. Marth goes to the back and opens the trunk. Bowser gets out.

Olimar walks back outside. The first thing he sees is King Dedede sleeping on the top of Team 4's car. Captain Falcon walks up to Olimar.

"I take it the first thirty minutes of your trip were excruciating." Olimar assumes.

"Very. But we took care of that." Captain Falcon happily states, even though it was obvious. Olimar nods.

Lucario finally gets out of Team 2's van. He carries a cup from McDonald's. (Yes, I decided there should be a McDonald's in whatever land the characters are living in.)

Toon Link stops acting like an ape man. He says, "I need a nap." He falls flat on the ground asleep.

"That is why we don't give Toon Link our cookies Falco." Lucario states to his fellow smasher. Falco, who got out of the car in the confusion and stood behind Lucario, just shrugs.

"You got lunch, really?" Wolf asks, curious to hear the response.

"I didn't have breakfast." Lucario gives his best excuse.

"Now what do we do Mario?" Samus snaps a question to Mario.

"I-a don't know." Mario responds.

"The reception desk can find our reservations and give us the code to our cabins." Olimar cleverly states.

Ganondorf walks up to stand in front of Olimar. "How would you know little space man? You aren't even tall enough to see the receptionist behind the counter." Ganondorf snaps.

Olimar holds up a card. The card has the name of Team 5's cabin. He smugly smiles and with a quick movement of his finger, shows the other four cards hidden behind the first.

Peach, who stands beside Team 3's car, jumps up in joy and yells, "Yay!"

"Huh. I guess the little guy isn't so helpless after all." Samus leans against Team 3's van and slightly smiles.

Olimar takes a card and holds it out for Ganondorf. Ganondorf snickers, snatches the card, and with a swish of his cape, walks towards his team's van.

Later after the characters head to their cabins.

Team 1 pulls up the hill towards their cabin. The first thing Lucas yells is, "There is a playground!" Right after the car stops, Lucas, Diddy Kong, and P.T jump out and run to the playground.

Mario gets out of the car. "Aren't they-a enthusiastic."

"Exactly why did you reserve us a cabin with a playground in the front yard?" Fox asks the plumber with a red cap, overalls, and a mustache.

"Because he is trying to kill us." Ganondorf can't help but be negative. With no other words of irritation in any way, Ganondorf stomps up the steps of the cabin.

R.O.B gets out of the car. He rolls over to Mario's side.

"Have-a all the others made it too-a their cabins?" Mario asks the robot. R.O.B's eyes show 'loading' symbols. R.O.B finally says in his robot voice, "Scanning complete. Teams 2 through 5 heading for destination."

"Falco is a horrible driver." Fox comments.

Team 2 approaches their cabin. The van stops. Immediately, Toon Link, Kirby, and Ness jump out of the van. Toon Link says, "Mush! Onward and forward soldiers!" In a line, Toon Link leads his tiny team of 'soldiers' inside.

Lucario and Yoshi get out of the van. Lucario looks at Yoshi.

"You wouldn't mind keeping an eye on them while Falco and I get the luggage, would you Yoshi?" Lucario asks his green dinosaur friend from a different series.

With no response at all, Yoshi runs after Toon Link, the leader of all trouble, and his followers of mischief.

Lucario walks over to the open window on the driver's door. "Are you going to get out and help me unpack?" Lucario asks.

Falco, who looks rather lost in his own world and/or depressed, just shrugs. Lucario has an annoyed expression.

Of course, Team 3 is next to find their cabins. Peach is the first to open her door and step out elegantly. "My, what a lovely place." She can't ever say anything bad. For it isn't the princess-like thing to do.

"I think it reeks of un-attractiveness." Samus, such a 'ray of sunshine', as one sarcastic being would call her.

Once again, someone is kicked out of the van. It isn't Wario doing the falling, but rather a turn of events. Wolf falls out of the van with force. Wario laughs. Peach gasps in horror. Samus smirks. Jigglypuff just bobs up and down with a clueless smile on her face. Meta Knight finally closes his book. No response from Mr. G.W.

"My how the tables turn, huh Wolf?" Samus teases her fellow smasher.

Wolf stands. "Ha Ha. Too funny to be real." Wolf states in his most sarcastic tone.

Jigglypuff jumps out of the van and runs up to the cabin. Meta Knight peacefully hops out of the van, remaining to keep himself cloaked by his dimensional cape. Mr. G.W can't help but make beeping sounds as he exits the van. He walks over to Peach.

"Mr. Game & Watch and I will check out the cabin. Could you please get my luggage Meta Knight?" Peach asks the blue Star Warrior.

"I am not a butler, but since you asked so politely, I will be happy to get your luggage for you princess." Meta Knight replies as a chivalrous knight should in his Spanish accent.

"I'm very grateful Sir Meta Knight." Peach delightfully responds. She follows Mr. G.W inside.

"Wow. You are a little charmer aren't you? I would expect that from a Spanish one." Samus responds with a tad bit of disrespect in her tone. Let's face it, she was teasing the knight.

"If Dedede were to ask me the way he so called 'asks' for things, I would have ignored it. Because the princess was so polite, it is only polite back to do her the favor." Meta Knight explains with such charm.

Samus can't help but role her eyes. For she is disgusted by such chivalry that emits from this soldier of the galaxy. (I use a lot of big words. Look them up if you don't know them.)

Wolf walks off towards the cabin. He simply says, "Get my bags." He spoke just as he was passing Samus. Samus takes attention to this.

"UH, what did you just say?" Samus is not as curious as she is feeling disrespected.

"Get my bags. What part of that do you not understand?" Wolf snaps back at his fellow smasher.

"Since when do you have authority over me?" Samus asks, now feeling for sure disrespected.

Wolf walks off. Only Samus and Meta Knight remain by the vehicle.

"Get your own bags flea bag." Samus talks to herself as she was talking to Wolf.

Team 4 arrives at their cabin. Not surprisingly, King Dedede remains on the roof of the van. The van stops. Snake is the first to get out, followed by Marth, Pit, Link, and Captain Falcon.

"Man, that was the longest time I've sat nonstop for a while." Captain Falcon is the first to speak.

"I don't think getting out earlier helped my back any." Marth states.

Pit walks over to the trunk. He opens the trunk. Bowser gets out.

Not shockingly, a very familiar, and annoying voice yells, "Hey! I'm still up here!"

"I got it." Pit says, less than happy. He flies up and unties the massive penguin king. Dedede makes a gigantic thud when he hits the ground. The very ground shakes, shaking the human guys with it, except for Pit, who is still flying. Pit gracefully lands on his feet.

"I'm starved. What'd you pack?" Dedede asks.

"I think there is food inside." Snake states. He looks behind him at the cabin.

Wasting no time, or without taking any thought, King Dedede runs over Snake towards the cabin. Snake, who is now as flat as a pancake lying on the ground, groans in pain and rage.

"Who is going to help me drag the little luggage we brought inside?" Pit, whose question wasn't really appropriate at that moment in time, just smiles.

Last, but certainly not least, Team 5 makes it to their cabin. This time, right before the car comes to a stop, the front door swings open, releasing Ike. Ike goes running into the cabin. The car comes to a stop.

Zelda, who was driving, gets out next, followed by Olimar, Pikachu, Sonic, the Ice Climbers, and finally Donkey Kong.

"Who has kidney problems now?" Olimar taunts Ike with pride and gratification.

"You heard that?" Nana asks, surprised, considering Olimar ran inside before Ike said that.

"Actually Bob wrote it for me." Olimar's closest red pikmin, Bob, tells him everything by writing it on a notepad. He is the only known pikmin to write. Olimar taught him.

"Stalker." Sonic states. This statement gives Popo the giggles.

Pikachu lies down and leans against Olimar. Olimar scratches Pikachu's back, as if Pikachu was a pet cat.

"Now what?" Nana asks.

"Go on inside. I will get your bags." Zelda states.

Nana and Popo take advantage of Zelda's kindness, and take off for the cabin.

"Race ya Sonic!" Popo yells back.

"This is a race you won't win." Sonic takes off running, which is of course faster than the average runner.

Zelda opened her mouth to speak to Sonic, but Sonic was already gone. Zelda looks down in disappointment.

"Zelda?" Olimar takes concern to the princess.

"I was hoping Sonic would help me with these bags, but, he's too busy with his race. I bet he already won."

"I would be happy to help." Olimar offers to help the princess of Hyrule, like a gentleman should.

"That's so sweet. Thank you." Zelda's kindness forces her to thank the caring Hocotatian astronaut.

Pikachu and Olimar walk over to Zelda. Zelda hands them bags. Olimar carries two. Pikachu carries one. Zelda carries the other three. Donkey Kong carries Zelda.

(Author's notes- So, that's the end of this chapter. They finally made it. The next chapter will start the real fun. I already can't wait. Tell me how you liked this one. I will be doing more of Team 2, or at least try. I don't know about you, but I'm eager to see how Lucario and Falco handle Toon Link. Also, Meta Knight will be seen more on Team 3. He is no longer a bystander. Mwah! Ha Ha!)


	4. Chapter 4- You have got to be kidding

Author's notes- Yes, it has been a while, and my last chapter wasn't as funny. My apologies. I was trying to give Olimar some character, and get Meta Knight out of his book. I think I did a good job. Now, finally, I hoped I kept you in suspense, now you get to see their cabins. Let's just say that they will be surprised, but not all of them will be pleasantly surprised. ;)

Chapter 4- You Have to be Kidding

Team 1 walks into their cabin. Mario shrugs with a smile. Ganondorf has his usual unsatisfied look. Fox looks around.

"This is-a not so bad." Mario looks on the positive side of things. "Once we get settled in, we won't want to leave."

"Can we go now?" Ganondorf asks the first question that enters his mind, mainly to annoy Mario.

"You know Ganondorf, you might really like this place after our vacation is over." Fox decides to side with the positive people.

"It can only get worse with you people." Ganondorf remains negative. Not surprising. However, Mario and Fox's faces show great offense.

"Mario, teams 2 through 5 have reached their destinations." R.O.B gives a status update while carrying the luggage in.

"Oh good. Thank you-a R.O.B." Mario states with pleasure.

Lucas, P.T, and Diddy Kong walk into the cabin. P.T is the first to smile.

"Ok. Can bugs get through the log walls?" Lucas asks.

"UM… technically they could. Bugs like termites, ants, and maybe a cockroach could get through." Fox answers Lucas's question.

Lucas shudders in the thought of bugs in his bed. P.T takes out a poké ball. He tosses it onto the ground. Squirtle comes out. P.T runs towards the stairs. Squirtle follows. Downstairs, three beds are against the wall. An arcade game is in the corner, and a dart game is beside the game. P.T yells with excitement, "YA!" Lucas runs downstairs.

Ganondorf goes up the spiral stair case. One big room is upstairs. There is a bridge that leads to the door to the balcony. The bed is in the middle of the room against the wall. A jet tub sits a few feet from the stairs with no curtain. (Seriously, I've seen jet tubs just in plain sight without curtains. It is crazy!) Ganondorf yells, "I get the big room!"

"That leaves us then with that room." Fox points to a room.

"Yep." Mario plainly states.

R.O.B rolls over to the balcony door. He opens the door, rolls out onto the balcony, looks to his right, and says, "Hot tub."

With no hesitation, P.T, Squirtle, and Lucas run up the stairs. Surprisingly, P.T and Lucas already have their swimming suits on. P.T jumps over R.O.B, almost jumping off the balcony, and runs over to the hot tub. Squirtle bumps into R.O.B. He shakes his head and goes around R.O.B. Lucas stops and waits for R.O.B to move. R.O.B moves over. Lucas tries to run past R.O.B, but he trips on R.O.B's base.

R.O.B bends down to grab Lucas. He picks Lucas up and rolls out of sight from inside. There is a splash heard. R.O.B rolls back inside and shuts the door. Lucas is gone.

"R.O.B?" Fox is concerned. No response.

Mario shrugs and turns around to get the luggage. To his surprise, there are only four bags. They started with six. Mario counts silently to himself, just to make sure. Lucas and P.T's bags are gone.

Meanwhile, as Mario counts the bags again and again, most of Team 2 runs through the cabin recklessly. Toon Link runs up and down the stairs. Kirby explores the empty fridge hoping a morsel of something is hidden somewhere. Ness dances on the pool table. Yoshi cheers for Ness.

Finally, some sane people walk into the cabin. Luigi, Lucario, and Falco walk into the cabin carrying bags. Toon Link runs over to Luigi and yells, "Pie!" Luigi covers his head, bracing himself to be blasted by pie. Nothing happens. Toon Link just runs back upstairs. Luigi stops covering his head. Lucario asks, "Is it normally like this?" Falco nods. Lucario says, "I must be spending too much time outside to realize what is going on inside.

"You'd be surprised how many adventures go on inside one building." Luigi says.

"Well you are the one who was sent into a haunted mansion. You should know what insaneness goes on indoors. I've been a wild Pokémon all my life. I don't have adventures like that." Lucario states.

"Don't you have a life?" Falco asks. Luigi sets the bag he has down and walks into the cabin. Lucario sets his bags down and crosses his arms offended. Falco sets the bags he carries down.

"For your information, Gardevoir, Blaziken, and I have outdoor adventures. We once encountered Mewtwo, who had captured a Lopunny." Lucario states proudly.

"OH! So you magnificently saved the day!" Falco sarcastically remarks.

Lucario hesitates with a smirk. He finally says, "Yes." Falco's smirk turns into an annoyed look.

Ness gets off the pool table. He runs over to Lucario and says, "There are only three bed rooms." Falco walks over to a room and opens the door. Yoshi sleeps on the bed. Falco says, "Yoshi claimed his room."

"I want to share a room with Toon Link!" Ness declares loudly with joy.

"That might not be the best idea." Falco says as he walks back over to Lucario and Ness.

Luigi comes back and says, "Two rooms have enough space for three people. Both rooms have three beds."

"Well, I guess Kirby can sleep with you and Toon Link, Ness. Hey, where is Kirby?" Lucario looks around for the little pink ball.

The fridge suddenly starts to shake. Luigi jumps in startle and yells, "Ghosts!" He runs over to the couch and hides.

Lucario walks over to the fridge and opens it. Kirby sits in the fridge, blue, and chilled to the bone. Lucario says, "There he is." Falco face palms.

All of Team 3 is in the cabin. Peach hands out bags. Samus doesn't need her bag handed to her. She picks it up herself. Mr. G.W asks, "So, will you girls share a room?"

Samus laughs. "I'm not sharing my room with the peachy princess and a pink puffball." She walks over to a door in the kitchen.

"So you will be bunking with Wolf and Meta Knight?" Mr. G.W asks.

"EW! No! I get the big room." Samus opens the door. To her surprise, Wario lays in that bed. Samus closes the door. "You know, I've had to bunk with worse than Peach and Jigglypuff. I'll survive."

Wolf laughs. Mr. G.W shakes his flat head. Peach looks at her nails. Jigglypuff sits on a dark blue bag that Meta Knight stands beside. Meta Knight pulls it out from under Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff gets up and puffs up, mad.

Mr. G.W says, "Ok. So Wario gets his own bed. Peach, Jigglypuff and Samus share a bedroom. And finally, Wolf, Meta Knight, and I will share the other bedroom."

"Sounds appropriate. As much fun as bunking with Samus is, I'll settle for you two. Just don't get on my bad side. You don't want to see that." Wolf comments.

"I thought we were looking at it." Meta Knight mumbles to himself. Mr. G.W obviously heard it, because he starts to giggle as quietly as he can, trying not to get Wolf's attention.

The six go upstairs. The seventh, Wario, is just too lazy to go upstairs. The girls go into the left room. Meta Knight, Mr. G.W, and Wolf walk into the room on the right. One gigantic bed sits in the middle of the room, leaning against the wall.

"Wait, there is only one bed." Wolf states the obvious.

Mr. G.W frantically looks back and forth at a sheet of paper and the room. If he had a face, his expression would show more than just his impression on the room. It would say 'wait? This isn't what I was told!'

Meta Knight sighs. "Well, at least it is a big bed. I've been in worse situations."

"UH? Do you think I'm sharing that with you?" Wolf asks.

"It is either the floor, or sharing the bed Wolf." Meta Knight states in the nicest possible way. It is difficult for most smashers to be respectful to another when that other smasher is being disrespectful. Meta Knight has mastered masquerading his emotions.

"You will share, but it won't be the bed. You will share the floor with Mr. Game & Watch. I get the bed." Wolf speaks his mind.

"You can't claim the bed yet. There are two others here that want the bed too." Meta Knight stands up for himself. "If you want that bed all to yourself, you are going to have to go through me and Mr. Game & Watch first."

"Leave me out of this!" Mr. G.W rushes out of that fight, before he is stuck in it. He literally rushes out of it; running down the stairs was his way of doing so.

About ten minutes after Mr. G.W rushes away from a battle, Samus looks out her window. There are three beds in the girls' bedroom. Jigglypuff has the middle bed, Peach the right, and Samus the left. Jigglypuff sits on her bed. She stares at the T.V. It seems nothing can distract her from it. She looks lost in a void. Peach unpacks one out of her many bags. Most of her bags are still downstairs. Peach takes out two dresses exactly like the one she has on.

Samus says, "We took a vacation from battling, but those two didn't." She points out the window.

Peach's attention goes to the window. She walks over and looks out Samus's window. Wolf already has face planted into the ground. A trash can flies in the air. Meta Knight looks up, but before he has time to maneuver away, he gets captured by it.

Samus and Peach run outside. Wolf tosses his gun at Meta Knight. As swift and elegant as the wind, Meta Knight shifts to the right, avoiding the gun. Meta Knight charges at Wolf using his wings. Wolf uses his reflector shield to block Meta Knight from hitting him. Meta Knight stops swinging his sword. Just before Wolf can kick Meta Knight, Samus kicks Wolf. Wolf is launched over Meta Knight. Meta Knight takes his attention to Samus.

"You didn't think I'd be left out of the fun, did you?" Samus asks with a smirk. Her charm makes Meta Knight freeze. Samus suddenly kicks Meta Knight. Meta Knight lands on top of Wolf, who lies on his back near a tree.

"Why are you two fighting? I know we just came from the world of brawling, but we are on vacation. You shouldn't be battling here." Peach states concerned about her fellow smashers.

Mr. G.W runs over to fill Peach in. "They are battling over who gets the bed." Peach's only response is the normal; 'Oh'.

"You can't share?" Samus asks.

"I am willing to share, but Wolf isn't. I will not just sit around, watching him enjoy the comfort of the bed, knowing that I had a chance to be there too. If he won't share, then I am willing to battle for the bed." Meta Knight explains as he gets off of Wolf. "Also, why did you kick me?"

"I had so much fun kicking Wolf that I couldn't stop there. Anyway, I think I have found a solution to your problem." Samus declares, crossing her arms as she does so.

"The answer is simple you two. You both can have the floor, and Mr. Game & Watch gets the bed." Mr. G.W's suggestion only benefits him, but isn't a bad idea.

"Either do Mr. G.W's idea, share willingly, or I'll help you share. Which would you two prefer?" Samus sounds more threatening than caring.

Wolf immediately stands. He and Meta Knight take a quick glance at each other, like they quickly decided using their minds, and both look at Samus.

"We'll share." Wolf and Meta Knight simultaneously say. Like kindergarteners, the two walk back inside in a line with no more complaints.

"Still got it." Samus's tone of voice and facial expression show her pride.

Peach walks over to Samus. "You have the magic touch."

"I can't deny your statement Peach. No man can withstand my power. I'm a miracle worker with the occupation of a bounty hunter. I'm-," Samus is cut off by Mr. G.W.

"Ok, we get it. You're wonderful." Mr. G.W says impatiently.

"Let me boast. I never get to at the mansion." Samus states.

"Oh boy." Peach can predict the outcome of this.

Team 4 searches their cabin. Marth looks in a closet. Link and Pit stand on the balcony. Bowser lies on a bed. Dedede bounces on the couch like a kid under the age of four would bounce on a bed. Snake and Captain Falcon walk downstairs.

Captain Falcon sees Dedede. "We can't keep our eyes off of you for five minutes. You are a ginormous baby with a hammer."

"You should try this!" Dedede yells the same thing a six year old child would to his best buds. Captain Falcon shakes his head.

"Ok, so now that we have all decided our bunks and everything, what do we do?" Snake asks.

Marth walks over to Snake and Captain Falcon. "We could go outside."

"And do what?" Snake asks.

"Chain him up like a dog." Captain Falcon points at Dedede. Snake and Marth giggle.

Pit opens the door. "Guys! You have to come out here!" Pit runs back onto the balcony.

Snake, Marth, and Captain Falcon run out there. They see the sunset.

"Wow." Marth says the first words that appear in his head.

"Reminds me of Zelda, gorgeous." Link states his feelings too, but they aren't mutual through his fellows, since none of them have a princess to take care of. (You have to admit, Link takes care of Zelda to some degree. Zelda can take care of herself, but she just lets Link do the work for her.)

Bowser comes out there. The balcony starts to creek.

"I wish Ike could see this with us. It is cool." Pit states.

Dedede's attention was captured by Pit's statement. He gets off the couch and runs out to the balcony yelling, "Let me see!" He takes a step onto the balcony. The entire balcony falls, taking all who were on it with it. A giant thud is heard. Groaning follows it.

Team 5 isn't having as bad of first moments as Teams 3 and 4. Zelda peacefully takes her bag into her room. Nana rushes into her room.

"Zelda! Popo took my lollypop, and he won't give it back!" Nana, being a child, has to tattle on her fellow Ice Climber. (I don't know if they are related.)

"What happened just before he took you sucker?" Zelda asks.

"He said he wanted it, and I said no." Nana responds.

"Have you asked him for it back?" Zelda asks.

Just then, Popo and Olimar walk into the room. Olimar says, "Give her back her lollipop."

Popo takes the lollipop out of his mouth and hands it to Nana. Nana stares at it with disgust. She says, "You know what, you can have it. It is already covered in your germs."

The two Ice Climbers walk out of the room. Olimar and Zelda watch them.

"You learn a thing or two from having your own children." Olimar states, suggesting that he knows what he is doing when it comes to children.

"You know, those two are most likely going to get into trouble. You would make a wonderful guardian over them." Zelda complements Olimar's parenting abilities.

"You really think so?" Olimar asks. "Wait, this is supposed to be my vacation. I need rest, not work."

"Fine. I'll take care of Nana and Popo. You rest." Zelda agrees that Olimar is on vacation, therefore taking responsibility over Nana and Popo herself.

The two hear someone yell, "Hey!" Sonic runs in with a sucker in his mouth. He takes it out and asks, "Did you two know that Nana and Popo are yelling over something?"

"Did they start yelling after you ran by?" Olimar asks, thinking he knows the answer already.

"UM…" Sonic shows to be guilty by not responding. He walks away.

Night. Everyone, except for maybe Toon Link, is asleep.

Diddy Kong wraps his arms around Lucas as he sleeps. Lucas's mouth gets covered by Diddy's arm. He starts to rustle.

Fox and Mario sleep soundly in the bed in the other room. R.O.B is powered down on the end of the bed. They sleep so soundly, until they all hear a scream. Mario and Fox suddenly sit up. Mario yells 'Luigi' as Fox yells 'Krystal'. The two get out of bed. They both stop.

"That-a was Lucas, wasn't it?" Mario is tired and annoyed. He stands in his underwear, and luckily a white shirt.

"Yep." Fox responds with same tone Mario had.

They both look at R.O.B, but he isn't there. Another scream is heard. Fox sighs and says, "R.O.B has activated security mode."

"Oh well." Mario gets back into bed. Fox joins him. R.O.B eventually comes back into the room.

Team 2 isn't having a better first night. Toon Link bobs up and down in his bed with a creepy smile. Kirby and Ness vibrate in the bed because of Toon Link's shaking. Ness eventually raises his head. He looks at his hat and the clock on the night stand. He asks, "What are you doing? It is one o'clock in the morning."

"Hyper." Toon Link can only talk in one word sentences, but that was all Ness needed to hear to understand what was going on.

"Want some warm milk?" Ness asks his hyper friend. Toon Link nods.

Luigi, Lucario, and Falco lie in their bed. Thumping sounds are heard.

Luigi sits up wide awake. "Ghosts." Luigi can barely speak.

Falco turns over. "Luigi?"

"I-a heard a noise." Luigi trembles in the bed.

"I bet it was just the wind. Go to sleep." Falco states. He lays his head on the pillow. More noises are heard. It sounds like two sets of footprints. Falco sits up. "Are the little guys up?"

"Ghosts." Luigi can't stop thinking that King Boo has returned to haunt him.

Falco taps Lucario. "Lucario. I think the little ones are up." Lucario sits up half asleep.

Two voices are heard downstairs, but one is deeper than Ness's, Toon Link's, and Kirby's. Lucario and Falco get out of bed. Luigi covers his head with the covers.

Lucario and Falco reach the bottom of the stairs. Ness sits at the counter with the least obvious being; Mewtwo.

"What the?" Falco can't quite process what is going on.

"Hi! I came down to get a glass of milk for Toon Link, and Mewtwo popped up. It has been forever since we've talked." Ness drinks the glass of milk he has.

"So, this is the Pokémon that replaced me?" Mewtwo's tone sounds threatening.

"UM… I… UM…" Lucario is speechless. Mewtwo stands. Lucario gulps.

"I will one day return to the mansion, and if you are still there, you won't be for long." Mewtwo threatens Lucario.

Lucario starts to turn white. Mewtwo disappears. Falco and Ness stare at Lucario. The parts of Lucario that turned white regain their color.

"UM… are you ok?" Falco asks, actually sounding concerned about his fellow smasher.

"My life just flashed before my eyes." Lucario only needs to say that to explain how he is feeling; terrified to the bone.

"I'm tired." Ness collapses on the floor, asleep. He had drunk the milk he was originally giving to Toon Link, making him beyond drowsy. Lucario picks Ness up and carries him upstairs. Falco follows.

Team 3 sleeps peacefully. Nothing can be heard from inside the cabin. The girls are as content as can be. Wolf, however, is still upset that he has to share a bed with Meta Knight. Luckily for both of them, Mr. G.W is sleeping in between them. However, that won't stop Wolf from getting revenge.

Wolf reaches over Mr. G.W and pushes Meta Knight off the bed. Meta Knight lands on the floor. Now that he is awake, he stands. He jumps back on the bed and says, "Real mature Wolf."

Wolf pretends to be asleep. Meta Knight gets annoyed. He takes a deep breath to calm himself and gets under the covers. Wolf is still awake. He pushes Meta Knight off the bed again.

This time, Meta Knight isn't going to shake it off. He walks over to Wolf's side of the bed. He grabs Wolf's tail and pulls. Wolf collapses on the ground in front of Meta Knight.

"There is more where that came from." Meta Knight is pretty much saying 'I will do that again if necessary.'

Wolf read what Meta Knight was saying. "OH, so you want to play that game huh?"

"This is a game you can't win Wolf. If I was you, I'd leave me alone." Meta Knight's sentence made sense to him, just not to Wolf.

"Fine. If that's how it is going to be." Wolf accepts Meta Knight's challenge. Game on.

Team 4 rests, but not in their beds. They are all still under wooden rubble of the balcony. Most of them sleep, but not Bowser. He thinks 'UHG! I can't believe my first night of vacation, I end up under the remains of a balcony! Stupid Dedede! I wish he'd grow up! Ganondorf never runs, or screams, or complains. Neither did Mewtwo. UHG! Well, at least I have a new idea to destroy Mario. That will be fun.'

Bowser hears someone familiar in the distance. The voice is recognizable. The voice sounds like the jester that once tried to destroy the worlds; Dimentio. Bowser thinks 'What?! Him?! I thought he was dead!'

Team 5 isn't under balcony rubble, but is still having a bad night. Zelda listens to the Ice Climbers argue in the other room. However, her problem isn't the worst. Ike and Sonic are in the room the Ice Climbers are in.

Ike displays very colorful language under the pillow.

"Be quiet, or I'll punch you like Knuckles would punch me." Sonic's anger is beyond any anger Amy or Shadow could give him.

Ike and Sonic don't have the worst of the problems. Olimar and Pikachu are in the same bed as DK. DK gets the middle of the bed. He rolls over. Unfortunately, he rolls to the right. Olimar sleeps there.

Pikachu is awoken by a faint yelling. He sits up and looks over DK. Olimar's hand slaps DK, but nothing happens. He can be heard yelling, but only faintly. Pikachu bites DK. DK rolls over onto Pikachu. Olimar sits up from the indention that his body made in the bed. He breathes deeply.

Pikachu is smashed by DK's weight. He shocks DK, shaking him. Unfortunately, the electricity goes through the bed too. Olimar is shocked, until he falls out of the bed. Pikachu stops electrocuting the bed and DK. Nothing happens. Pikachu gives up. He waits for the morning.

"Could this vacation get any worse?" Olimar jinxed himself, and doesn't even know it.

(Author's notes- Chapter 4; long. I hope I brought back the funny in this story. I had fun writing this story. I feel bad for Pikachu and Olimar there at the end, but if I was in the same bed as DK, I'd get squished too. It was the only bad thing I could think of that could happen to them in bed. Who liked Mewtwo? I will bring him back if I get enough likes on him.)


	5. Chapter 5- This Isn't Going as Planned

(Author's notes- Well, from what I've heard, it seems chapter four redeemed my humor a bit. I asked at the end of chapter 4 for votes stating if either I should bring Mewtwo back, or leave him out of this. Thank you, mystery8icarus and OmegaPanda for being the only two that voted. Here it is; the result of last night (chapter 4), Chapter 5!)

Chapter 5- This Isn't Going as Planned

Jigglypuff can't sleep. The noise two of her team members are making made her stay up all night. It is seven A.M. Jigglypuff got four, maybe five hours of sleep before the 'harry selfish dog with a gun' and the 'knight in not-so-much shining armor' started making noise. Too much noise.

Samus and Peach rustle in their beds. Peach wakes up at about eight thirty every morning, but the ruckus outside wakes her early. Samus puts the pillow over her head. Peach gets up. Her pink silky nightgown complements her bright blonde hair. Peach picks up her tiara, places it on her head, and looks out the window.

"Jiggly." In Pokémon language, Jigglypuff states the obvious.

Peach yawns. "I know. Those two need to learn to get along, or else they won't have a nice vacation." Peach stretches her arms.

Suddenly, Meta Knight hits Peach's window. Peach screams. Meta Knight falls off the window.

"I hope they learn to get along soon." Peach puts her hand on her heart, calming herself.

Samus tosses her pillow across the room and sits up. Her hair is tangled, and one side sticks up. "That can be arranged!" She gets out of bed like an angry military man would. She storms towards the door in her shy blue pajama pants and black short-sleeved shirt.

"Where are you going?" Peach asks, concerned.

"I agree with you Peach. Mr. Fight and Sir Follow need to clean up their act. Who cares about their vacation! All that matters is mine." And with that Samus leaves the room. No more is needed to be said.

Outside, Wolf desperately looks around. Meta Knight stands behind him, and remains behind him. As Wolf moves, Meta Knight moves, staying well out of Wolf's vision. Samus storms out wither PJs on and no shoes on the concrete. She is that angry.

"Samus, help me find Meta Knight!" Wolf demands. Meta Knight can't help but giggle. His eyes turn pink (meaning he is amused).

"Cut the chat fleabag! I can't sleep on my vacation because you and Sir Shorty can't get along." Samus speaks her mind.

"Well, for your information, this fight won't be over until Meta Knight surrenders." Wolf informs the bounty hunter with no concern for her response.

Meta Knight stands at Wolf's side. "HA! Surrender. I don't know the meaning of the word."

Samus hesitates. "Fine. If you want to do this the hard way, it would be my pleasure."

Peach, Mr. G.W, who had just walked in, and Jigglypuff watch in suspense at the stillness of the three smashers outside. The suspense is soon over.

"OOO! That is going to leave a mark." Mr. G.W imagines the pain Wolf and Meta Knight are in.

"Jiggly jiggly puff!" Jigglypuff's sentence is translated to 'This is inappropriate for anybody under the age of sixty!'

Back outside, Wolf is tied to a tree; his tail connected to both his arms around the trunk of the tree. Meta Knight runs from Samus, who has an oar. Meta Knight is trapped in a corner.

"Launch him to space Samus!" Wolf yells, in hopes she'll do just that.

Samus stops. Meta Knight waits in the corner. Samus stares at the knight. She lowers the oar and asks, "Get the picture?" Meta Knight nods. Samus drops the oar and walks inside, without another word. Meta Knight slowly steps out of the corner in confusion. Why hadn't Samus hit him?

"What? So not fair!" Wolf couldn't believe it. He got tied to a tree in ways only a murderer, or a bounty hunter in this case, could think of, and just a quick chase for a guy who has killed thousands of lives, mostly monsters.

Mr. G.W stands inside. He watches Samus spread cream cheese on a bagel. He asks, "Samus, why?"

Samus looks at Mr. G.W. "Why what?"

"You bended Wolf in ways unimagined, but you didn't even touch Meta Knight. Why?"

"To be honest, my heart just wouldn't allow me to do it. Meta Knight, Lucario, and I are like the only sane people in the mansion. With them, I've not felt alone in this world of madness." Samus is completely honest with Mr. G.W, and he can tell by the tone she expressed it in.

Meanwhile, most of team 5 can't get out of bed, literally. Both DK and Ike are squashing at least one smasher. Sonic and the Ice Climbers are trapped under Ike's heavy arms.

"He has to have like thirty pounds of muscles on this thing." Sonic struggles to break free.

"That explains why he can carry that massive sword." Popo comments with the largest vocabulary words he possesses.

Nana squeezes under Popo and falls off the bed. She yells, "YA! I'm free!"

Nana's outburst of joy and accomplishment wakes Ike. Ike sits up, freeing Sonic and Popo. The two get out of the bed. Ike asks, "Why the screaming?"

"Great. You can hear Nana's rejoicing, but you can't my screams for you to wake up, even though they were ten times louder!" Sonic exclaims with irritation.

"Is everyone ok?" Ike asks.

"Now." Popo states, feeling a bit disoriented from when he fell off the bed.

"I don't know about you three, but I had a restful night." Ike states, smiling. "I'm starved. Has Zelda fixed breakfast?"

In the neighboring room, DK and Pikachu still lie on the bed. Olimar remained on the floor. DK's arm still rests on Pikachu, squashing the life out of the Pokémon.

Olimar lays upside-down on his helmet. His lower half is elevated by the bed. He finally falls over, awakening when he hits the ground. He sits up and yawns and looks at where he is. "Why am I on the floor? OH YA. Pikachu, why did you electrocute the bed?"

Only Pikachu's tail can be seen from under DK's arm. It twitches. Olimar walks over to that side of the bed. He sees Pikachu's tail and DK's arm. "I'll get Bob." He blows on his whistle. In a blink, Bob, the faithful red pikmin comes to Olimar's aid. Olimar grabs Bob by his head and hits DK's bum with Bob. DK immediately responds, but not by getting up. He smashes Olimar with his foot.

Olimar lies on the ground, flatter than when the giant R.O.B flattened him like a pancake. He pops back into his normal shape in a sitting position. "OH, you want to play it hard huh?" With that, Olimar blows on his whistle for a longer period of time. About twenty pikmin enter the room of all colors. They jump onto the bed, pick DK up, and toss him off the bed.

Pikachu lays flat on the bed, asleep. Olimar gets on the bed. Pikachu wakes up and yawns. Olimar can't help but smile to see his friend alive and well after a night under an ape's arm. He helps Pikachu up.

"Pika! Pika!" In Pikachu's language, he just thankfully rejoiced while thanking Olimar. Olimar pets Pikachu on the head. The two leave the room. Surprisingly, all the pikmin except for Bob are gone.

In the kitchen, Olimar and Pikachu find Ike, Popo, Nana, and Zelda. Zelda fries pancakes. She greets the astronaut and electric Pokémon. "Good morning you two. How did you sleep?"

"I slept better on the floor than in the bed, but otherwise O.K." Olimar responds in cheery mood.

"Pika pikachu." Pikachu's sentence is translated as, 'Horrible, but at least I slept.'

"I'm glad." Zelda understood Olimar, but just guessed with Pikachu. Ike eats pancakes like mad. Popo drenches his pancakes in syrup, while Nana just eats her pancakes plain.

"How many boys?" Zelda asks the two who just walked in.

"Just two for me please. I'm not usually hungry in the mornings." Olimar respectfully responds.

"Pika!" That is the only word Pikachu can respond with.

Olimar responds for Pikachu. "Give Pikachu three. He usually eats more than me." Zelda just nods once with a smile.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Popo asks with a mouthful of pancakes and syrup. Mostly syrup.

Zelda answers while flipping pancakes, "I was thinking we could head down to town and find something to do."

"Bumper cars! Bumper cars!" The Ice Climbers answer together. They always agree. Pikachu yells the only thing he can, 'pika' in agreement.

"I could use a blacksmith to sharpen Ragnell." Ike pats his sword, Ragnell, with pride.

Olimar, who doesn't really want to do anything, just says for effect, "Window shopping." His uninterested tone proves he isn't excited.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sonic?" Zelda asks.

"He went for his morning run." Popo states.

"Nope. He's right here." Olimar, who sits on the barstool next to Popo, looks down at his right. Sonic stands there.

"OH. Well, Sonic, we are discussing what we want to do in town today. Do you have a vote?" Zelda asks in her usual kind tone.

"Well, as long as it is fast, I'm in." Sonic sticks to his character. "After we do something in the fast lane, then we could get a chilly dog for lunch or something."

"Don't you have that for lunch every day?" Nana asks.

"I will never get tired of them, like Amy will never get tired of me." Sonic states with confidence.

"Then it is settled." Zelda explains the plan as she hands two plates over to Olimar and Pikachu. "We will go find a blacksmith first, then head over to bumper cars and go carts, then we can get lunch, and finally do some shopping."

"I was being sarcastic." Olimar states, thinking Zelda actually thinks he wants to window shop.

"Sounds good!" Sonic exclaims. The Ice Climbers, Ike, and Pikachu agree. Olimar sighs, knowing his fate.

Team 2 is already awake and shaking with energy. Toon Link dances on the pool table, while Yoshi and Ness try to play pool. Kirby sits on the counter eating the bread. Falco, Lucario, and Luigi come downstairs.

"Did you sleep good Falco?" Lucario asks.

"OK. The real question is, did you?" Falco switches the subject due to his concern. Last night was a little confusing.

"Just fine. I was so tired, that I immediately went into a deep sleep after lying in bed." Lucario explains in a cheery mood. He doesn't seem to care about what happened the night before.

"I'm starved!" Toon Link exclaims while breakdancing on the pool table. He hits the white ball, which hits the 5 ball. The 5 ball goes into the hole on the far right. Ness scowls.

"Dirt sandwiches." Falco teases Toon Link. Toon Link stops dancing and lowers his head in disappointment.

Lucario giggles with amusement. "No Toon Link. I was going to fix bacon and eggs." Toon Link is joyful again.

"If I were you, I'd put worms in Toon Link's eggs." Ness explains.

"I hate eggs." Toon Link states. Yoshi's jaw drops in disbelief. Kirby freezes with shock. The piece of bread in his hand falls. Everyone stares at Toon Link. "What?"

"How could you not like eggs?! IT IS EGGS!" Luigi talks the loudest he spoken in years.

"I just don't like them. Do you have a problem with that?" Toon Link asks. He has lost the urge to dance.

"YA I-A HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT!" Luigi screams his answer.

"You are a messed up dude Toon Link." Ness shakes his head.

"Have I done something wrong?" Toon Link asks.

"Have you done something wrong recently?" Falco asks.

Silence. "Nope." Toon Link has a guilty look. Falco smiles in amusement.

There is a knock on the back door. Yoshi notices it and walks over to it. He opens the door.

"Who is it?" Falco asks Yoshi as he lays strips of uncooked bacon on a plate.

Yoshi doesn't quite know how to answer, considering that Mewtwo in a mailman's costume stands at the back door with a box. "UM…" Yoshi can't quite put it into words.

Mewtwo decides to talk for Yoshi. "Package for Lucario." Lucario recognizes that voice, and only three words were said. He drops the entire egg, shell and all, into the frying pan. The egg cracks. Ness notices this and says, "Those are going to be some crunchy eggs."

"May I come in?" Mewtwo asks. He sounds as harmless as a friendly man above the age of fifty, which is pretty harmless sounding. His voice is as low as Lucario's but has a more menacing sound, which could crawl up the spine. Yoshi moves so Mewtwo can enter.

"No." Falco says sternly.

Mewtwo is already inside. He slowly puts his hand on the pool table. "I mean you no harm. I'm just… hungry." The way he paused in between his words made Falco shudder. Mewtwo flicks the eight ball. All the balls go in, except for the eight ball. Ness states with disappointment, "Game over."

Luigi, who sits on the couch covered by a blanket, covers his entire body with the blanket in fear. Yoshi walks over to him and covers his head with the blanket.

"Would you please turn around Lucario?" Mewtwo asks politely, as if he really meant no harm. Lucario turns around, but he does feel threatened. Mewtwo walks over to the kitchen. "This is such a pretty cabin." Mewtwo speaks the truth; it is a very pretty cabin. "You seven are very lucky to be in such a fine place."

"We are on vacation before the next game comes out." Ness states cheerfully.

"OH really? I bet the entire crew came." Mewtwo knows if those seven are there, the other twenty eight have to be there too.

"Yes, but the others are in other cabins. Check around, and maybe you'll find your old friends." Falco states in a threatening tone.

Mewtwo stares at Falco, moving his hand off the pool table. "I remember you from Melee. So, naïve."

Falco glares at Mewtwo. Mewtwo smirks, knowing he has found Falco's Achilles Heel. Ness starts to get concerned. Kirby stares from the counter, not understanding what is going on. Toon Link still stands on the pool table, listening intently.

"Toon Link reminds me of Young Link in a cartoon. I remember Kirby, Ness, Luigi, Yoshi, and you Falco. However, there is one I am not familiar with here, Lucario." Mewtwo takes his time speaking. "How? How did you get stuck here Falco? How are you not with Fox, Link, or Marth? Are you now unworthy to vacation with your friends?"

Ness has had enough. "PK FIRE!" Mewtwo catches Ness's attack, extinguishing the flame with his bare hand. He means business.

"Don't think you are off the hook boy." And with that, Mewtwo disappears, leaving nothing but the empty box he came with, and his threat to Lucario.

"I hate that Pokémon." Falco spoke for everyone in that room. Lucario is speechless and burning. His tail is on fire. None of them in that cabin wants to remember how that went.

Team 4. Stuck. Only six lay under the broken balcony. Bowser is gone.

Captain Falcon lies on his back, unable to move because of the wooden poll on him. "I slept better than the last time I slept under something like this. Guys!" All the human men, and Dedede, wake from Captain Falcon's holler.

"Can't a guy get some sleep on his vacation?" Snake asks, annoyed by his rude awakening. He, nor anybody else, had a total restful night. "What's the big idea Captain Falcon?"

The fat king is the first to get out of the rubble they once called the balcony. "Has anyone seen Bowser?" For a penguin that only cares about himself, that was a pretty selfless question.

"Over there." Link lies on top of most of the rubble. He sees Bowser clearly in the sunlight. Dedede runs away to Bowser.

Suddenly, all the broken wood shards float, unleashing the men. Pit uses his angel powers to free himself and his friends. He reassembles the deck.

"Thanks Pit. I'm almost certain that Ike had a better night than me." Marth has no idea that he is dead wrong.

"Who the heck is that?!" Snake points at who Bowser and King Dedede are battling in the distance. Neither Snake, nor any others know who they are watching. They are watching Bowser and King Dedede battle Dimentio. The returning psycho jester has returned, alone, but more deadly than ever.

"I assume that that guy is from Bowser's series, and that I don't have anything to do with it." Link tries to ignore the two kings battling a strange but oddly fascinating jester. Link's friends follow him inside.

Team 1 is having breakfast, or at least trying. Mario and Fox try to catch Diddy Kong, who just had a taste of Orange juice for the first time. Now they see why Donkey Kong will only let Diddy Kong have water. Lucas still lies in bed, exhausted from his surprise attack last night.

"Get-a back here you!" Mario furiously yells at Diddy Kong like he would yell at a Luma who stole his hat. Unfortunately for Mario, Rosalina isn't here to fix the problem.

"I'll blast you!" Fox's poor attempt to threaten Diddy Kong amuses Mario. Fox notices Mario's giggling. "OK mister smarty plumber. You get him to calm down with a threat."

Mario knows just what to say. "Diddy! If you-a don't sit down calmly, I will-a send you back to-a the mansion." Right away, Mario's solution worked. Diddy peacefully sits at the counter.

"Show off."

(Author's Notes- OK. So this chapter is a little strange, Sorry teams 4 and 1 were not shown as much, but I couldn't think of a good morning for either of them. Tell me what you think. I'm losing my edge. UGH.)


	6. Chapter 6- Making Everyone Happy is Hard

(Author's Notes- Honestly, I didn't reach my own expectations for chapter 5. I wanted to make it funnier; maybe even as funny as chapter 2, but I don't feel like it worked that way. However, I am determined to make this chapter hilarious in every way possible. Can't hurt to try. Here it is; chapter 6)

Chapter 6- Making Everyone Happy is Hard!

Most of Team 4 sits inside, after a night of hardly any sleep under the rubble of the balcony they crushed. Most of them seem ok, except for Captain Falcon. His facial expression is oozing boredom.

"UHG! Is there anything to do?!" Captain Falcon starts to sound like King Dedede on their car ride.

"We could go outside and sword fight." Marth suggests. Not the normal princely response, but Marth is pretty princely otherwise.

"I'm up for that. I need to practice target shooting. I want to hit Ganondorf right in the nose with an arrow one day." Link's gruesome goal gives Marth a questioning look.

"UH, you two overlooked two little details. Number one; we spent all night outside. Number two; Captain Falcon and I don't have swords!" Snake reminds Link and Marth that not everyone owns a sword; let alone fights with one.

"Maybe we could play chess. Fun right?" Pit suggests a calmer game; not that sword fighting isn't fun to him.

"I'm not quite sure all of us know how to play chess. We could play baseball inside." The most dangerous suggestion comes out of Snake's mouth. Snake starts to sound like Ness, who once suggested the same thing on a rainy day. That was bad.

"Really? Am I the only one who is thinking calm here?" Pit asks, concerned that he is the only one that hasn't lost his mind on the second day in the cabin.

"What do you expect angle boy? We're men. We are reckless." Captain Falcon states the obvious. His statement is mostly referring to him. He enjoys driving really fast golf carts through the mansion irresponsibly. To a guy like him, that is like six months of comedy gold.

Link laughs in agreement. "Zelda will never learn that."

"Honestly, I agree with Captain Falcon. We need a cool activity." Marth steps out of his character with his sentence. Pit crosses his arms, feeling overpowered.

Just then, the king of all recklessness, Dedede, bursts through the door. "OK! I have good news and bad news!"

Snake groans after hearing the words 'bad news'. Captain Falcon asks, "What's the bad news?"

"Bowser was sent to another dimension by that weird purple magician guy." Dedede yells what he remembers. Nothing is very accurate from his memory.

"How is that bad news?" Snake asks.

"Good news?" Pit asks, hoping it isn't something stupid.

"I realized there are large and really fast golf carts for rent near the lake!" Dedede responds. Just Pit's luck; it was something stupid.

"All right! First one out there is a rotten egg!" Link leads four men and a penguin outside running.

Pit stays behind. "This isn't going to be good."

Meanwhile, Lucas and PT have a blast outside on the playground. All three of PT's Pokémon are having fun too. Diddy Kong is the only one in the hot tub outside. Mario and Fox clean up Diddy Kong's mess. Nobody has seen R.O.B or Ganondorf that morning. Mario starts to get curious.

Mario puts the last plate in the sink. "Fox, have you-a seen R.O.B or-a Ganondorf this morning?"

"Nope. Why?" Fox responds.

"I'm just-a wondering. It is-a strange for Ganondorf to stay-a in bed this long."

"I think it is because Toon Link isn't here to wake him up."

"What-a about R.O.B?"

"Out of power probably. We just need to plug him in."

"Well, I'm-a going to check on-a Ganondorf." And with that, Mario goes up the stairs. Fox is left downstairs wiping the table clean of Diddy Kong's fur, spilt orange juice, and… well, something else.

Upstairs, Mario is shock to find what he sees. Ganondorf sits on the bed with his head hanging. 'He-a must be asleep sitting upright', Mario thinks to himself. He hears Ganondorf growl. 'Nope. He's awake.' Mario comes to his conclusion. But, why was Ganondorf's head just, hanging. Was he sad? Mario has to find out. "Ganondorf, is-a everything ok?"

"Go away!"

Mario stands in total shock. His curiosity is peaked more than ever, or at least more than ever this week. Mario was the one that had to know everything. If people said that Toon Link was the nosiest one in the mansion, then they haven't seen Mario's curiosity yet. "You-a look sad."

"Well, I'm not! Go away!" Ganondorf's command is not met by Mario.

Finally, Mario just shrugs. He turns to leave, still curious about Ganondorf's strange behavior.

Ganondorf thinks, 'maybe I scared him off.' He was wrong.

Mario runs back up the stairs. He gets on his knees, grabs Ganondorf's leg, and pleads. "OH! I-a need to know! Tell-a me! Please!"

"EW! Get off me spaghetti man!" Ganondorf tries to kick Mario off of him. His efforts fail. "Why do you care?!"

"Because I-a have to know everything!" Mario continues to whine.

"So you are a control freak, or a guy who can't stand not knowing the latest gossip?" Ganondorf's offensive question turns into the funniest thing Fox has ever heard. Fox laughs hysterically downstairs.

"I-a just want to know. Please! Please! Please!" Mario; the newest whiner of the smashers.

Ganondorf can't take it. "Fine you fat, harry baby! I'm upset for reasons not pertaining to you!"

Mario has big puppy eyes. Not even Ganondorf can resist Mario with the puppy eyes.

"Fine. I'm upset because I wasn't put with my friends. Bowser, Dedede, Wolf, and I are like brothers. Now I'm having a terrible vacation. I'm going to kill whoever placed me with you and those other freaks downstairs."

Fox yells, "I heard that!"

Mario knows that _he_ was the one that randomly placed all 35 smashers (not including Nana and Popo as separate characters) in groups. He gulps as quietly as he can.

Ganondorf has a moment of clarity. "You are the one that makes all the decisions of the smashers in the mansion. You were the one to plan this vacation. It was you!" Mario is busted.

Mario braces himself to be destroyed. Ganondorf's hands emit the purple magic they usually do when he is brawling, but he does not strike. The reason; R.O.B stands over by the stairs. R.O.B records everything he sees with his camera eyes and hears in his microphone ears. He can recall anything from the past year. Any month, any week, any day, any hour, and any minute he is powered on for. Ganondorf knows he might be sent back to the mansion if R.O.B video tapes his rage against Mario on vacation. A vacation with only six annoying smashers is better than the entire mansion full of them.

Mario realizes that Ganondorf would have destroyed him by now if something had not stopped him. Ganondorf sits on the bed like he was when Mario came in. He has a serious face. Mario quietly slips away, hoping Ganondorf won't change his mind before he gets downstairs. R.O.B follows Mario. Ganondorf sits alone in his room once again.

Team 2's morning has been usual since they extinguished Lucario's burning tail from earlier. Falco has still not completely let go of his rage against Mewtwo yet. Luigi and Yoshi watch their favorite show, My Little Pansies. Neither of them garden, but they like it. Toon Link actually takes a nap for the first time in his life. Ness and Kirby play outside on this sunny day. The only team member missing since the commotion from earlier is Lucario. Falco finally questions where the Aura Pokémon escaped to. "Luigi, Yoshi, have either of you seen Lucario?"

"Nope." Luigi isn't thinking about Lucario. He doesn't really care at this point.

Yoshi just points to the front door. Falco takes that as 'try outside'. He goes outside.

The first thing Falco sees is Ness and Kirby playing ball. He can't tell whether they are playing tennis with no rackets, basketball, or soccer. It is really a mixture of all three. The ball goes straight up. Kirby jumps up and kicks it. Falco knows it will go over the roof, but just to make sure, he watches it. There was one obstacle that the ball had to get around to go over the roof; Lucario. Lucario stands on one foot in the same position Meta Knight found him in the Subspace Emissary. Completely motionless in all aspects, except for the hand that caught the ball without flaw. He gently lets it fall onto the roof and roll off. Ness catches it and continues playing.

Falco climbs up the cabin and reaches the roof. He stares at the motionless Pokémon. He admires the way Lucario can find complete peace of mind under any circumstances.

"To truly defeat your opponent, you must first find the peace your opponent hasn't. That is why I am up here Falco." Falco didn't even have to speak for Lucario understand his motive for climbing to the rooftop. Falco knows Lucario and read emotions, but he wasn't sure whether Lucario could read minds or not.

"You aren't frightened by Mewtwo?" Falco asks, trying to understand how Lucario can find peace, knowing that he a target of a most dangerous enemy.

Lucario only shakes his head. He desires to be as quiet as possible while finding peace. His eyes finally open. They are glowing yellow. All he can see is Falco's aura. He closes his eyes again. "This may startle you, but your aura is very similar to the aura of another whom you have recently seen." Falco is left hanging with that.

"Whose?" Falco hates cliffhanger movies and books; it is torture for his real life to be one giant cliffhanger.

"Find peace with me, and you will learn." Lucario tells his feathered friend. Falco is still left wondering. His right eye twitches.

"Why not just tell me?" Falco states the easy way. Shortcuts are easy, but not right to Lucario.

"Nobody wants spoilers to a movie or book." Lucario hopes Falco will catch on. Dead silence. Lucario knows he will have to make this easy for Falco. "If you watch a movie yourself, you will understand it better. If you figure it out for yourself, you will understand it better, and most likely be proud of it." That Falco understood.

Falco stands like Lucario, closes his eyes, and empties his mind of all thoughts. He just took his first step into total peace of mind.

Most characters from Team 3 had a rude awakening, except for Wario. Wario can sleep through anything. He even slept through the great Halberd breakdown. Shortly after the reconstruction of the Halberd, nobody knows why, but the entire thing started to clank, whistle, and honk like it was angry or something. It woke up everyone, except for Wario. After that, Wario was considered the best sleeper of the smashers. He is also considered the crudest of the smashers, but nobody wants to hear that story.

Finally, Wario gets up. Eleven thirty. His room already reeks of garlic and unbearable stenches. He hears Wolf outside yelling for help. It is too early for someone yelling, so Wario decides to get his fat bum outside and help Wolf.

Wolf is still tied to the tree by his tail and arms; just the way Samus left him. Wario was able to drag himself out there.

"Wario! I'm still tied to this tree! Get me down!" Wolf doesn't remember how to ask nicely.

"The squirrels finally got you." Wario makes a cruel joke.

Wolf doesn't process what Wario just said. "Yes. Wait, what? No!" Now he gets it. Wario chuckles. Wolf explains what actually happened, "Samus did it. She's mean."

Wario unties Wolf. "She's mean all right, but that is what makes her worth it. Her personality makes her all the more attractive. You want that girl on your side." Wolf is freed when Wario finishes his statement. After falling to the ground and standing, Wolf thinks about Wario's statement about Samus. It would be nice to have Samus on his side. Fox and Falco would really be begging for mercy if Samus was the one they had to fight. Wolf likes it. His new goal; get the bounty hunter Samus Aran on his side.

Inside the cabin, only three smashers aren't eating breakfast. Wario walks in and grabs a piece of toast. Make that two smashers from Team 3 that aren't having breakfast. Wolf walks in. Samus is the first smasher he sees. Mr. G.W and Peach sit on the couch. They just finished. Jigglypuff is still eating.

Samus sees Wolf. "Hey Wolf, is Meta Knight still out there?"

Wolf wonders why she would ask that. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wondered." Samus replies while pouring orange juice into her glass.

"Isn't Meta Knight usual hiding somewhere always watching us?" Mr. G.W asks.

"Since we are on vacation, I wondered if Meta Knight would break the routine." Samus explains her train of thought to all who were in the room, including Meta Knight. Meta Knight hides on the stairs, watching the seven smashers through the bars.

"Hey Samus, you wouldn't want to have a practice battle outside with me, would you?" Wolf asks, hoping Samus would say yes. He only gave her the first part of his idea.

"This is my vacation Wolf. Relaxation is the last thing I ever get, but really need. Maybe when we get back to the mansion." Samus seems more cheery than usual. She respectfully declines Wolf's offer, instead of just saying 'no' rudely. Wolf's first attempt failed.

"That was really sweet Wolf. I'll battle with you!" Peach cheerfully exclaims.

Wolf just laughs. "You? Why would anyone want to practice with you?"

Peach's smile fades away. She thinks for a minute.

Wolf turns his back towards Peach. Meta Knight starts to laugh. He jumps into sight and says, "Think about what you say next time Wolf."

Wolf just stares at Meta Knight. "Exactly why?" Just then, Wolf screams in pain, falling on his face. Peach had kicked him in the back with her high heel. Samus and Jigglypuff laugh. Meta Knight can't help but laugh either.

Peach stands with her hands on her hips and a smirk. She says, "I wasn't put in Brawl just to be a pretty face." Mr. G.W sighs as he thinks 'She worries me. She can suddenly be a mean kicker in less than a minute, but I've never seen her kick anyone out of battle.'

Wolf stands and goes into Wario's room, where Wario eats a piece of toast. Wario asks, "How'd it go lover boy?"

Wolf punches Wario in the nose.

The little attraction town, Fun City, is where Team 5 has spent most of the day. They had just got done with lunch at Munchies, (I made it up. TEE HEE). Pikachu still has chocolate all over his face from his chocolate cake. Ike smiles at Zelda. He has a piece of lettuce from his salad still stuck in between his two front top teeth. Zelda can't help but giggle. Olimar's helmet is still smudged from when the greasy piece of pizza hit it. Everyone looks so, blurry. He looks at Zelda's face through his helmet. She looks disfigured, like her face was blown to the side. Olimar speaks his mind; "Yeek!" DK waited outside, where the banana tree was. Surprisingly, the bananas still lie there.

"DK, are you not hungry?" Zelda asks her primate friend with concern. DK grabs a banana and splits it in two. Plastic banana.

"I found a price tag!" Nana screams with such joy, like she found gold. She and Popo stand by the tree. Popo reads the tag aloud, "Plastic banana tree. 3.75$" The two start to laugh.

"I knew I should have saved that banana split." Ike regrets tossing what was left of his gigantic desert in the trash.

Sonic finally runs out of Munchies. He says, "Sorry you guys. A cute pink cat stopped me. She reminded me of Blaze, but with the personality of Knuckles."

"You still have a lot of girls to meet Sonic." Olimar warns Sonic. He remembers how many girls he went through before he finally found the girl he would later call his wife.

"I want something fun to happen!" Nana complains.

'UH… I wouldn't be so sure of that.' Pikachu sees their doom in the distance. He starts to tap Olimar on the shoulder. Olimar talks to Sonic, not noticing Pikachu. Pikachu starts to scream in his language. Olimar notices, but he only says, "Pikachu, hush." He continues to have a dialog with Sonic.

Pikachu gets mad. He uses Iron Tail, hitting Olimar in the bum. Olimar's attention is caught now. "Pikachu! Gees! Easy."

Just then, Olimar screams, seeing what Pikachu was trying to warn him about. He ducks while Pikachu and Sonic dodge the incoming large object.

Ike gasps, grabs Zelda, and jumps out of the way of Team 4's speeding golf cart. The car barely misses the princess of Hyrule, all thanks to Ike.

Link, Marth, Captain Falcon, Snake, and King Dedede have a joy ride on the golf cart, not caring about whom or what they hit. Pit flies after them from up ahead. He yells, "Sorry friends!"

Zelda watches the cart go out of sight. She looks at Ike. Ike looks at her. Zelda gazes into Ike's eyes.

"Thank you." Zelda politely thanks Ike for his heroic action, like any princess should. Ike just smiles back.

Olimar finally stands again. He puts his hand on his heart to make sure he still has a pulse. "Am I dead?" Pikachu walks up to Olimar on two legs and smirks at Olimar, as if he is saying, 'I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen.'

"Hey, where's Sonic?" Nana asks. Sonic is nowhere to be seen.

Sonic runs alongside Team 4's golf cart. "You guys are so slow!"

Captain Falcon takes that offensive. He decides to finally beat the hedgehog. He is determined to beat the hedgehog at his own game. "Guys, lose the extra pounds. We are beating this hedgehog."

With that, Link and Marth push Dedede off the cart, causing the cart to accelerate.

Dedede gets up. "Hey! How dare you dump the king!" He runs after the cart. He doesn't have a chance. He was left in the dust.

(Author's notes- I'm still laughing at that last part. You can't go wrong with humor and Dedede. I loved writing this chapter. I introduced many conflicts, mysteries, and cliff hangers. I hope this was funny. I rephrase that; I hope this was funny enough. Tell me what you think of this story so far.)


	7. Chapter 7- Food Flinging

Author's Note- From what I heard, Chapter 6 was humorous. That was my goal. TEE HEE. I'm already on chapter 7. Wow.

Chapter 7- Food Flinging

Team 1 has already been at their cabin so long, they can't even remember how long they've been on vacation. Mario made two interesting discoveries the other day: 1. Ganondorf is feelings down and separated from his friends. 2. When R.O.B is malfunctioning, he is _really_ malfunctioning. Fox never knew what hit him. Anyway, so since R.O.B fixed himself, that leaves Mario with one thing to solve.

Ganondorf draws on a white pillow with a black permanent marker. He draws a really bad picture of Link's face. If Link really looked like what Ganondorf drew, he'd be the ugliest creature in the land of Hyrule, or any land for that matter. No joke; it is that bad. Ganondorf sets his beyond horrible masterpiece of Link sitting up on the bed against the wall. He punches it. Now, not only is the pillow in a million feathers, but Ganondorf has a lovely view of the mountains that are behind him when he lies on the bed. Lucky for him it is not the rainy or snowy season.

Mario happily hops up the steps. "Ganondorf, I-a have a surprise for-a you!" He hops up to Ganondorf's bedside.

Ganondorf faces Mario. "Really? Because I have a surprise for you too. Should I go first?" Mario just nods, not really understanding what it means when Ganondorf has a surprise for you. He soon finds out. Ganondorf's fist makes quick contact with Mario's nose, and before Mario knows it, he is all the way across the room.

"OW! You-a punched me!" Mario states the obvious, considering his nose is flat.

"UH…Ya. What'd you think the surprise was; a nice assortment of chocolates?" Ganondorf uses his bad attitude like a pro.

"That would've been-a nice." Mario keeps his positive attitude. His nose regains shape, but is still a little red from the impact.

Ganondorf just rolls his eyes at the plumber. He gives Mario the face that would make Olimar run for the hills, or the safety of Pikachu. Mario, however, doesn't run. He just smiles like he had no brains at all. He doesn't get that Ganondorf is the worst at being nice, friendly, or any other nice thing known to any being.

Fox walks up the stairs. He says, "Mario, did you open a window? I feel a draft, and I think it is coming from in here." Ganondorf looks at the window shaped like his fist. No glass, just an empty space that wasn't always there.

"OH! Fox, all the smashers are getting together for a group lunch today. Are Lucas and Pokémon Trainer ready?" Mario asks Fox.

Fox had no idea all the smashers were getting together for lunch. He'd have to change his plans. "I'll go check." Fox leaves to check on Lucas and PT.

"Wait, when was this planned?" Ganondorf is a little outraged by what he just heard.

"I-a thought we'd all-a like to know what each-a of us are doing." Mario responds. Of course, Ganondorf thinks the opposite. He'd rather not have lunch with the entire smash mansion crew. More than half of them already annoyed him. Others just looked weird, and Zelda sitting there was just too tempting. Every meal all the smashers have had together, he has had to strain himself not to jump up and capture her. Today he knew would be no different.

There is one super large cabin for 1 through 2 day parties and special occasions for large crowds. Mario has rented that cabin from 12:30 p.m. to 3:15 p.m. He figured that would be enough time for all of them to have lunch and socialize. By 12:45 p.m., all the smashers have come. They sit in their teams all around a large rectangular table.

Of course, Wolf pulls out Samus's chair for her. Samus responds by sitting down and saying, "Gees. I'm not helpless." Wolf then tries to sit by her, but Jigglypuff and Peach had already sat on both sides of her. Wolf refuses to sit beside Meta Knight. Mr. G.W sits between the two. Meta Knight didn't really care where he sat. He just sat beside Jigglypuff, hoping she wouldn't try to see his face as he ate.

Poor Captain Falcon is forced to sit beside King Dedede. Bowser sits on the other side of Dedede. DK sits beside Bowser. Zelda sits on the other end of Team 5. Ike sits beside her. Ganondorf purposely sits on farthest away from Zelda as possible, so he doesn't get himself into trouble. He forms the end chair of Team 1. Poor Luigi gets stuck by him. Ness, Toon Link, and Kirby all sit together. Not the best idea.

After everyone gets what they want from the buffet, Mario starts the conversation. "So, what did-a everyone do since we-a got here?" It sounds like a million voices respond. Ganondorf just smiles with amusement and shakes his head. He takes a big bite of macaroni and cheese.

"BE QUIET!" Bowser roars as he pounds his fist once on the table. After that, even a sound a dead mouse makes could be heard. Many eyes stare at Bowser with scared faces. Most of them look at what he has on his plate. That is where the entire roasted pig went.

"UM… thank you…. Bowser." Mario is too afraid to talk in long sentences.

Toon Link jumps up onto his feet on his chair and exclaims, "My vacation has been great!"

"Yes, thank you Toon Link." Mario doesn't really care what Toon Link has to say. Toon Link can have fun in a dungeon. "What-a about you brother? Having fun yet?"

"No." Luigi's hand trembles as he remembers his sleepless nights, when he heard sounds. Very ghostly sounds. The spoon full of soup shakes, causing the soup to drip back into the bowl.

"AH. You poor thing." Peach has sympathy for Mario's younger twin brother.

"You've had a better vacation than me. I'm not pointing fingers here, but the talking fur ball and the blue knight have been fighting since night one. I can't get any sleep." Samus explains.

"How come he gets a decent description and I'm called a talking fur ball?" Wolf is offended. Something isn't right. He has been pampering Samus like she was a queen, and yet, Meta Knight has been getting more kindness. That just isn't right.

"You Meta Knight? You wouldn't do that?" Zelda asks, surprised by the low chivalry levels.

"I cannot lie to you princess. I have been brawling Wolf, but for good reason." Meta Knight admits, as he puts a club sandwich under his mask to eat it. After her swallows, he asks, "What have you been doing princess Zelda, if I may ask?"

"How kind of you to ask. Well, yesterday, I took everyone to town. We had a lovely lunch at Munchies, where I had a chilly dog for the first time." Peach giggles. Zelda was stepping out of princess bounds; eating chilly dogs. What next? "Then we all went shopping."

"Did you take them all shopping?" Link asks his damsel in distress.

"Nope. Olimar suggested it." Zelda explains.

"I'm totally to blame." Olimar raises his hand, but he isn't enthusiastic about it. He isn't proud of suggesting shopping. "Zelda did buy a lovely little purse though." Zelda holds up her new purple purse with sequins. The sequins are in the shape of a 'Z'.

"Super cute!" Peach squeals, admiring Zelda's new purse. Zelda thanks her peachy friend.

"You know, Pichu would have loved to sit in that bag. He loved to hang around you in your purses and such." Marth remembers the little Pokémon from the world of Melee. Pikachu remembers Pichu too. Sadness fills his heart. Pichu was Pikachu's best friend. After Pichu left, Pikachu had to search for a new best bud. Lucky for him, Olimar came. However, Pikachu still misses the electric Pokémon. Pikachu is still puzzled at why Pichu wasn't allowed to come to the world of Brawl.

"You know, Roy and Mewtwo would love to be here too." Fox mentions. Lucario sets his fork down and crosses his arms. Falco notices that Lucario is suddenly uneasy. Fox isn't done speaking. "You got really lucky Ike. You came in because Roy left. I'm surprised someone hasn't destroyed you yet."

Ike just laughs. "You know, it was about time a true warrior came in this group." Meta Knight takes this offensive for some reason.

"I often wonder if we had an extra space for Pichu, if he would have been able to stay." Samus thinks aloud.

"Same with Mewtwo." Ganondorf adds.

"Ganondorf, you know Mewtwo was replaced with Lucario. He was too strong." Link argues.

"No. He was a perfect opponent for someone of my strength and ability." Ganondorf explains.

"So Lucario isn't strong enough for you?" Falco speaks up for the aura Pokémon. "I think Lucario well surpasses the abilities of Mewtwo."

"Mewtwo desired power." Zelda, against her character, buds in. "Lucario replaced Mewtwo because Mewtwo's only intention was to seize control of this world. Lucario's fighting abilities equal Mewtwo's, but Lucario has the purer heart." Lucario's tensions are eased. He is reassured that his current colleagues will protect him from Mewtwo's wrath.

"You know, if Jigglypuff was gone, Pichu could be here." Captain Falcon finally shares his opinions. Pikachu gets a moment of clarity. Captain Falcon is right; the reason Pichu is gone, is because Jigglypuff stayed. It is all her fault! Pikachu knows what he must do.

Olimar looks at his best bud. Electrical sparks start to emit from Pikachu. "UM… Pikachu, you ok?" No response; just electricity building up, mixing with rage. "Pikachu, buddy?"

Suddenly, Pikachu jumps onto the table and hits a bowl with iron tail. The bowl heads straight for Jigglypuff. Just before Jigglypuff is bowled, a surprising save happens. In total instinct, Meta Knight pulls out his sword and catches the bowl with it. The contents of the bowl remain in the bowl. Everyone stares at Meta Knight in total shock. Their gazes go to Pikachu, whose sudden outburst was… well, sudden.

"Pikachu! What was that about?!" Olimar sits in total shock, questioning his friend's behavior. Pikachu yells something is his language. Jigglypuff responds. Nobody except for Lucario can understand the back and forth conversation between the two Pokémon. Jigglypuff suddenly gasps and gets a concerned look. She continues to speak.

"UM… Lucario, can you translate that?" Falco asks.

"I can." That is when Pikachu yells something in his language that Lucario would rather not repeat. "But I don't think you want to be involved in this. I'd rather not be hearing this."

Jigglypuff puffs up in anger. She takes Meta Knight's bun and tosses it at Pikachu. Olimar catches the bun, mostly because Jigglypuff has a really bad aim. Pikachu picks up Olimar's spoon, fills it with some of his mashed potatoes, and flings it at Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff catches the potatoes in her mouth and chews them happily.

"Food fight!" Dedede yells with such joy. He stands in his chair and tosses a sandwich at Jigglypuff. Before the sandwich hits Jigglypuff, Meta Knight reaches over her and catches the sandwich.

"Sire, this is absurd!" Meta Knight tries to settle things. "Launching food at each other is not enjoyable, nor polite."

"Who cares?! It's fun!" Dedede tosses some of his mashed potatoes.

"I agree with Meta-," Peach is smothered in the face with the tossed mashed potatoes. Mario gasps in shock. Peach wipes the mashed potatoes off her face. She is blushing in embarrassment. Wario chuckles in her misfortune. Samus notices, scowling.

Wario is hit to the face with some macaroni and cheese. Samus flung the food at him, defending Peach's honor. Wario just chuckles and tosses some food back at Samus, barely missing faces on the way there, including Jigglypuff's, Meta Knight's, and Peach's.

"People, settle down." Zelda is hit in the chest with a club sandwich for saying that. Wario jumps in joy for hitting his target. That is when Falco stands and flings some gelatin at Wario. It hits the side of Wario's ugly face. Kirby smiles with joy. Toon Link had fallen asleep with his face in his mustard blob. Kirby yells 'poyo', making Toon Link wake up. The entire left side of his face is covered in mustard. He sees flying food, and immediately smiles. A chicken nugget is the first thing he tosses. It lands in Wolf's left ear.

Ike hides under the table, taking Zelda with him. Zelda lifts herself up to a sitting position. Ike has to bend down to avoid hitting his head on the table. Zelda smiles at him. A little bit of lettuce is stuck on her chest. Ike starts to giggle, hearing all the 'splats' and screams. Zelda starts to giggle too.

Peach hides her face with an empty plate. She watches Meta Knight defend Jigglypuff and Samus from incoming food, without getting a speck on himself. She looks back at Pikachu, who is trying to run onto the table to claw Jigglypuff, but is being held back by Olimar. Pikachu slips from Olimar's grip, but Olimar is able to grasp firmly on Pikachu's tail. Pikachu runs on his plate, launching all the food into his seat. Peach gets an idea.

Three full baked potatoes are flung at Jigglypuff. Just before they hit her in the eye, Meta Knight's sword stabs through them all, stopping them. Meta Knight studies the potatoes on his sword. "I've never been able to perfect that move. I think I just did."

Just then, when Meta Knight turns, an incoming pie splatters on his face. The force causes him to fly back. Samus catches him. Wolf saw the entire thing. Samus doesn't toss the knight down or anything. The pie falls to the floor. The cherry filling covers Meta Knight's mask, making it look pink rather than silver or gray. King Dedede's best shot got some rejoice from Ganondorf. "Right on the knight." That didn't settle too well with the knight.

By 2:45, all thirty five have thrown at least one piece of bread or a spoonful of a vegetable. At 3:15, the fight is over. They all leave.

Zelda is rather displeased with her fellow princess and girls. She thought Samus would be more mature in a situation like that. Pit can't believe Link attempted to choke Ganondorf by shooting a peanut in his mouth with his bow. Olimar is much more concerned about Pikachu than mad. Pikachu has never had an outburst like that for any reason. Pikachu is still filled with rage. If he could change colors, he'd be bright red. Meta Knight leaves disappointed in himself. He had actually launched food at the king or Dreamland for hitting him with a pie. Never before had he disrespected someone of such high authority, no matter how irresponsible and unworthy they were.

Mario, well, he just hopes the next group lunch goes better. No more food flinging, hopefully.

(Author's Notes- Fun right? Let's face it, it was destiny for Meta Knight to get pied; by his own boss gives it extra irony. For you Pikachu lovers, well, I can't say anything more than Olimar will take good care of him, we hope.)


	8. Chapter 8- This Could be a Problem

(Author's Notes- Yes… it has been a while, and I am sorry. School isn't as easy as it sounds for an advanced student, and my other story has taken my attention. Plus, I just recently figured out who the character Fawful is. Reminds me of Dimentio in so many ways. Anyway, so I'm back on this story. Let's see how everyone reacts to that food fight in the last chapter. TEE HEE!)

Chapter 8- This Could be a Problem

Team 3 comes home covered in food. Peach brushes her food-filled hair with her fingers. An entire peanut butter and jelly sandwich falls out in her hands. She just shrugs and takes a bite.

"What was that about?" Wolf just suddenly wonders what the entire food fight started with.

Peach says with a mouthful of sandwich, "Poor Jigglypuff. She was attacked by Pikachu."

Meta Knight's eyes turn green. "It seems something we were talking about might have stirred up jealousy or anger in Pikachu."

"You did some nice food-slicing during that fight Meta Knight." Samus complements while she squeezes the juice out of her hair.

Meta Knight cloaks himself proudly. "Thank you. That wasn't the first time flying food has been chopped in midair by my sword."

Wolf rolls his eyes. Peach finishes her sandwich. Jigglypuff hugs Peach's leg. Mr. G&W walks in beside Wario.

"I need a bath." And with that, Wario leaves to take a bath for the first, and probably last time in his life.

Samus starts to walk towards the stairs. Peach starts talking to Jigglypuff, and Meta Knight tunes in. Wolf watches Samus walk off towards the stairs. He smiles at the mustard stain on her hip. Samus stops right beside the steps. She looks back at Meta Knight. The smiles slightly, and not in a malicious way. Wolf notices, hardly believing it. Samus continues up the stairs, consciously wiping the smile off her face. Wolf rubs his eyes, making sure that all the ketchup and mayonnaise is out of his eyes. Did he really just see Samus smile, in a good way?

"I was rather impressed with your skills Sir Meta Knight." Peach explains. "I was wondering, if Jigglypuff or I was ever attacked again, would you be our body guard? Being a princess, and Jigglypuff being my fragile friend, we need protection. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

Meta Knight is surprised by this offer. He has seen both Jigglypuff and Peach brawl with other smashers. He can see why they are smashers. Yet, they are asking him for protection. Well, why would he say no? He is a knight after all. Isn't that what a knight does, protect? "Princess, I would be happy to provide protection for you and Jigglypuff."

"We are most grateful." Peach thanks Meta Knight the royalty way. She isn't as dim as she seems. She and Jigglypuff walk up the steps. Mr. G&W follow them.

When everyone is gone, Meta Knight takes off his mask and looks at it to see how much pie residue was on it. He wipes off the remaining filling and crust on his mask, then places it on his face. Wolf walks up beside him.

"You are quite the little girl magnet, aren't you?" Wolf says, but it was not to complement Meta Knight.

Girl magnet? What was Wolf talking about? Meta Knight has no intention to be a so called 'girl magnet'. He was simply doing his job as a knight. Wait… why was Wolf thinking this? "Wolf, I do not believe you understand the situation."

"OH I understand perfectly shorty." Meta Knight had pretty much figured this wasn't going to be a nice conversation after Wolf said that. Of course, Wolf isn't done; "Being impressive isn't going to fool Samus. It might fool Peach and Jigglypuff, but not Samus. I can do just as good, even better, than you."

That last part made Meta Knight laugh silently to himself. "I don't know how I'm tricking the girls, but I do know that I'm tricking you."

That wasn't what Wolf expected. He expected an embarrassed sounding lie saying he wasn't trying to woo Samus. "You're tricking me?"

"Yes. I am obviously not proving myself stronger than you. Maybe tomorrow I will prove myself stronger than you so there is no more confusion. Goodnight." And with that, Meta Knight walks upstairs, proud of himself for that disguised insult. Now if he can only figure out a good insult that gets past Escargoon.

It takes everything Wolf has not to scream in anger at the knight. Once Meta Knight gone, Wolf takes a potato from the cabinet, and a knife from the drawer, and starts stabbing the potato in rage. That is when Wario come opens his door. He sees the furious Wolf totally destroying his midnight snack. He decides not to help Wolf.

Team 4 doesn't really care what started the food fight; they just like that the food fight happened.

"THAT WAS THE MOST FUN I'VE EVER HAD IN MY LIFE!" Captain Falcon could possibly be mistaken for a really tall six-year-old boy.

"Let's do that again!" Marth exclaims with such joy.

"Let's not." Pit is the only one who speaks sense. He tries to get all the macaroni and cheese out of his hair.

"Lighten up party pooper." King Dedede is more than happy on the couch, and with his team. He can insult them like he does his servants at the castle.

"For your information, that wasn't supposed to be a party. That was supposed to be lunch with all of our fellow smashers." Pit explains, as he shakes his wet hair.

Captain Falcon can't help but think like an immature brat. He thinks up a really immature plan, one that will probably not be ok with Pit. That is exactly why it will be fun. Captain Falcon walks over to the fridge. He opens it and takes out an apple.

Next thing Pit knows, his head hurts from a flying apple. He puts his hand on the big red spot caused by the apple's impact on his head. He glares at Captain Falcon, the flinger of the apple.

Marth gasps in shock to what his group member just did. "Captain Falcon! Have you no sense?" Marth is back to his mature self.

"Nope." Captain Falcon happily responds.

Just then, the sound of running water stops. It was going on until now, but what started it in the first place is a mystery. A door opens, and footsteps are heard coming down the stairs.

"Hey guys, have you seen my bag?" Link stands at the bottom of the stairs in a towel. He flings the wet hair out of his face. One could easily mistake Link for a girl.

Captain Falcon maintains the immature kid personality. "YA! But you'll have to drop the towel before I tell you!"

Link shrugs without even changing his facial expression. That can only mean one thing. The towel starts to droop.

"NO! Link! It is in your room. Just don't lose the towel." Pit covers his eyes in panic. Marth covered his eyes too.

Link says, "Thank you." He walks upstairs without another word.

"You just had to stop him," Captain Falcon starts complaining, "and to think we could've seen a naked girl."

"Link is a guy." Snake, who sits on the couch, finally chimes in some sense. He respectfully corrects Captain Falcon.

Marth walks over to Pit to whisper something. He whispers, "Maybe we should have Captain Falcon's head examined." Pit smiles in amusement.

Team 1 isn't quite as unusual. Mario is upset his group lunch didn't work out. Ganondorf is still angry at Mario. Fox is stuck getting the food out of R.O.B's circuits, and the three youngsters are just as happy as can be. Lucas still has chocolate pudding in his eye, but otherwise ok.

Ganondorf has had enough. He is up in his room trying to remember an old shrinking spell he used on Vaati once. Long story short; Vaati is the most annoying villain you could ever meet, besides Fawful, but Ganondorf only has heard stories of Fawful. Ganondorf has figured that hole in the wall might be good for something.

Ganondorf starts to chant something softly. His hands start to glow purple. Mario comes upstairs. "Ganondorf, I-a want to-," Mario sees nobody and stops talking. He shrugs and goes back downstairs.

Ganondorf comes out from behind a prompt-up pillow. His shrinking spell was successful. He is now only about an inch tall, but still very ugly. He does a pretty cute victory dance including hip swaying, and pursues his originally mission. He climbs the pillow to get closer to the hole. He eventually reaches the top. If he was only about three centimeters taller, he could grab the bottom of the hole and lift himself. No problem; just jump. He can jump higher than he thought. He jumped so high, that his feet were able to land in the hole. He shrugs with contentment.

Now he needs to figure out how to get down. His cabin room is upstairs, and the cabin is on the edge of the mountain side. Maybe he should've thought this through more. That is when the wind kicks up. Ganondorf is pushes to the side and slips out the hole. Talk about a long fall; he is one inch tall, and the ground is at least 25 feet down. He has a few seconds to reflect on his life before he is flattened like a pancake by the sheer force of hitting the ground.

Normally, Ganondorf has really bad luck. Today, luck must be on his side. "Now how do I manage to lose an entire mutated turtle creature in less than 24 hours?" Dimentio walks along the side of the cabin, thinking aloud to himself about his failure to keep Bowser in his dimension. Ganondorf bounces off his head and lands in his hand.

The now amused Dimentio studies his findings. "Well, looks like I'm not the only one having the worst of luck today. Now how did you become as small as the big toenail of a three-year-old?" Dimentio questions the dinky Ganondorf.

Instead of listening to Ganondorf's very inappropriate language, Dimentio searches for where Ganondorf came from. Ganondorf is cut off from cursing when his right thumb grows dramatically. The spell is wearing off!

"I shall return you to your former position miniature, repulsive king of the Gerudos." Dimentio claims he will help while insulting Ganondorf at the same time; a personal achievement for the demented jester.

How did Dimentio know Ganondorf was the king of the Gerudos? Ganondorf will have to wonder that later. Now, he is flying through the air because Dimentio threw him. Dimentio has incredible aim, because Ganondorf goes right through the hole, and just before the spell wears off completely. Now a full-size Ganondorf lies on his bed, like nothing ever happened. He still scowls. It seems luck isn't with him after all.

Mario comes up the stairs. He sees Ganondorf. "OH! There you-a are! OK, I just-a wondered. Sleep-a well." He leaves.

Ganondorf can't help but hit himself in the face with his pillow. He is still stuck in that same cabin. He continues to cuss in his pillow. Never again will he try that spell on himself. That doesn't work.

Team 5 is in just as much question as Ganondorf is with the subject of Dimentio knowing his race. Zelda combs Nana's brown hair. Her hair is down to her mid back. Olimar paces around in the same room, the living room. Ike makes himself a sandwich. His sandwich was viciously grabbed and thrown during the food fight. Popo helps Ike in the kitchen. Sonic and Donkey Kong are outside, watching Pikachu have an anger attack.

"I don't get it. Pikachu is never like that." Olimar ponders about Pikachu's strange behavior.

Zelda shrugs with a concerned look. "After we talked about Pichu, he became…"

"Angry." Nana finishes Zelda's sentence with fear in her voice.

Zelda agrees, but doesn't say it. She thinks a little deeper. "Does Pikachu ever talk about Pichu?"

Olimar stops pacing, knowing this question is for him. Does he dare answer the truthful answer? Is Zelda thinking what he is thinking? If she is, are they right? Olimar replies, "Now that I think about it, he does. I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means."

Popo listens intently. Even though he is a child, he understands perfectly what the older two are speaking about. Revenge.

Ike loudly chows down on his fresh B.L.T. Both Zelda and Olimar stare at Ike. Zelda says, "Ike, you just ate."

"Three bites, at the most. That is when Pikachu took my sandwich. Then, before I could eat my potato salad, Kirby ate it. He wasn't even sitting beside me, and he still got my food." Ike explains, pointing his finger like a teacher as he does.

"Never mind then." Olimar says, putting his hands behind his back. He continues to pace.

Just then, Sonic runs inside. He stops beside the couch where Zelda sits. Zelda heard him, and knows he is running in the house. "Sonic, no running in the-whoa!"

Sonic looks like he just stuck his finger in an electrical socket. The ends of his spikes on his head are black and smoking. His cheeks are red, and he breathes heavily.

"I don't think I need to ask." Olimar comments.

"He shocked me! That little creep shocked me!" Sonic explains with fury.

Nana and Popo laugh. Ike tries not to laugh, because his mouth is full. Zelda just sighs, knowing something is wrong.

"Man up Sonic." Olimar says with a smile. Not even he complains when Pikachu shocks him, and that is more often than you'd think.

"Seriously! You guys are just going to let him get away with that?!" Sonic screams, like a little boy trying to get his brother in trouble.

"He is infuriated about something Sonic. Do not be so insensitive. And Olimar, Sonic feels this is a problem. Be a father, not a child." Zelda calmly explains to Sonic, and then scolds the Hocotatian astronaut.

Olimar shakes his head with a smile in amusement. It is just like at home. His wife scolds him, and his kids complain about crazy things. These people are really becoming his family away from home. He already takes care of Pikachu, and now Zelda is going to take the place of his wife; the scolder. The only think to wonder now is who will take Louie's place as the annoying sidekick you leave on other planets, and later realize it.

"Maybe Pikachu should sleep outside tonight." Zelda explains. "That might be best."

After some hesitation, Olimar says, "If that is the case, then I guess I will join him out there. There is no reason he should be all alone out there."

Zelda smiles. She knows Olimar will take care of Pikachu, like a good father should take care of his kids. She just hopes Olimar isn't barbequed by the angry electric Pokémon. What will she do about little Pikachu?

Team 2 isn't sad like Zelda, but more infuriated like Pikachu. Falco and Mewtwo have a speaking battle on the roof. Lucario sits up there too. He stays behind Falco, who does the fighting for him.

"You stay out of this, or you'll have a hard time flying south for the winter little bird." Mewtwo threatens.

"I'm probably the only bird that doesn't fly south for winter. If this is Lucario's battle, then it is mine too. After this, you'll be Lucario's height." Falco throws a threat back. Lucario knows Mewtwo would be in a lot of pain if he was forcibly shrunken about three feet.

"You'll be a pink bird instead of a blue bird after I'm done plucking all the feathers off you." Mewtwo likes the color pink, but only because he is the color pink. Falco, he knows, might not like it so much.

"You have a tail. I have a gun. Let's play a reverse game of 'pin the tail on the Mewtwo.'" Falco loves that game, especially when it is reverse.

"You better remember that I love meat. Blue bird sounds just as good as turkey any day. I prefer my bird nice and crispy." Mewtwo made sure to emphasize the crispy part.

Falco can't think of any more clever threats. What can you say to intimidate the master intimidator?

Mewtwo knows he has beaten the bird, and decides to come back a different night. Maybe he can think of more threats as clever as the ones he used tonight. "I'm not afraid to actually cook you. You get in the way; you go down with everyone else." That was Mewtwo's ending sentence before leaving Falco and Lucario to a sleepless night.

Ness, who was on the porch, heard every word. He isn't joyous anymore. He listened enough to realize what is really going on. Lucario and Falco are in real danger. Ness could tell Mewtwo wasn't just trying to intimidate them; Mewtwo meant every word. Mewtwo's tone told the whole story. Now, Ness knows what he must do. It is time he grows up, so Toon Link, Luigi, and Kirby don't have to. The question is, can he?

(Author's Notes- Nothing much to say. Drama, you bet. Trouble, you bet. Joy, well, can't really say.)


End file.
